


Solstice

by Jaliee_Holmes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arcades, Blow Jobs, Brotherly Fluff, Cashiers, Cherry kink, Fluff/Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Panty Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Slight Dom/Sub, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean, past abusive relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaliee_Holmes/pseuds/Jaliee_Holmes
Summary: "Mind uh, letting me pay? Don't want to leave my brother stranded in my car forever,” the blonde spoke whilst letting out a hearty laugh, discreetly checking out that gorgeous face he'd come to appreciate."Oh, sure," Castiel rang up the items, slightly sad to see the stranger go. "That will be $19.83.He bagged the beers and candy bars, and set it on the counter. "Anything else?" he asked as he waited for the man to pay.Well, it was worth a try. Any company would be as great as none. Before the man was able to hand over Dean's purchases, he stalked over just close enough for their faces to meet, tossing a lopsided smirk in response to his confusion."Perhaps your... number, if possible?" Dean chimed with a glossed tone, wetting his lips as he raked over the employee once more. "Couple of beers... a movie... just guys hanging out. All at my place. How's that sound?"





	1. Chapter 1

Dean's week had so far been a shit-show in simple terms.

Aside from his baby being towed midway to a diner with Sam, and the damn awful wait for the retrieval, he'd just been in a disgruntled mood for the midst of a week.

So heading to one of his convenient corner stores was practically the highlight of his day, giving him just enough time to ogle any busty employees he'd come across if possible.

Hell yeah, that'd lighten up his spirits.

Castiel's day had been rough. Between a family who had come in and their little girl breaking three bottles of tomato sauce and no one else being able to take a shift, he was exhausted. He still had two hours left before Janet came to take over, the only person who hadn't been sick.

Putting headphones in, he started to restock the sodas. With music blaring in his ears he didn't hear the jingle of the bell on the door.

Dean sauntered down an aisle he was sure contained a few packs of Coors, needing a bit of a rejuvenation after hours of bickering with an officer for his baby. Only then did he notice someone reaching upwards to shelve in a couple of drinks, uniform allowing access to the slightest bit of toned skin.

"Fuck, jackpot."

Whatever lovely damsel had been sporting such a nice body would definitely cure him of his sullen mood.

"Hey... Sweetheart. Why don't you and I restock a few things back at my place?"

 Cas didn't notice Dean standing there until it was too late. He turned around to pick up the last few bottles and came face to face with him. Bumping against his chest he promptly moved out of the way and removed his ear buds.

"I'm sorry sir! I didn't realize you were there," he said as he stared into those emerald green eyes.

Dean's expression sunk at the realization that he was about to use one of his many pickups on a guy; immediately waving the mistake off with a quick gesture. The man gave a sympathetic grin and move aside to allow the employee access to his station yet again, not without taking a moment to admire those perpetually chapped lips of his that seemed just as rosy as his cheeks.

For a dude, he was frankly... Attractive.

"No, no! Buddy, it was my fault. Thought you were a chick for a sec."

Cas was taken aback slightly at that proclamation. He looked into the man's eyes once more, marveling at how green and beautiful they were. Shaking his head violently, he put on his employee face.

"It's alright. Can I help you with anything?" he questioned, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. He stepped away from the case to allow the man access if he wished.

"Ah no, but thanks anyways. Good to see you hard at work," Dean nodded in a respectful manner before reaching out to fetch those beers he'd now sincerely needed, winking subtly at the other before slipping to the front to collect one or two candy bars for the trip.

"Mind uh, letting me pay? Don't want to leave my brother stranded in my car forever,” the blonde spoke whilst letting out a hearty laugh, discreetly checking out that gorgeous face he'd come to appreciate.

"Oh, sure," Castiel rang up the items, slightly sad to see the stranger go. "That will be $19.83.

He bagged the beers and candy bars, and set it on the counter. "Anything else?" he asked as he waited for the man to pay.

Well, it was worth a try. Any company would be as great as none. Before the man was able to hand over Dean's purchases, he stalked over just close enough for their faces to meet, tossing a lopsided smirk in response to his confusion.

"Perhaps your... number, if possible?" Dean chimed with a glossed tone, wetting his lips as he raked over the employee once more. "Couple of beers... a movie... just guys hanging out. All at my place. How's that sound?"

Castiel was taken by surprise. He still had an hour and a half until he got off work, but spending time with this person would be better than going home and doing nothing.

"Um, well sure. Its 255-784-5585. Oh um, my name is Castiel by the way. Castiel Novak," he extended his hand in a friendly greeting.

"Castee- Cas... Cast... Cas," the name was foreign on his tongue, finding it peculiar at first. But of course, warming up to it as he'd noticed the way the worker fumbled to greet him formally.

"Would just Cas suffice? It's kind of a workout. Names Dean, Dean Winchester."

Shifting from his wallet and back towards the brunet's outstretched palm, Dean took a firm hold of it and kindly placed a gentle kiss to its knuckle; tugging away when he'd noticed the immediate recoil.

"I'm not much of a formal guy, don't be afraid to let loose around me, Cas."

The kiss surprised Castiel and he recoiled slightly. But he was surprising not revolted from the man, Dean, his name was Dean, like he normally would've been.

"Um, yes. Cas is fine," he said, purposefully avoiding Dean's last comment. "I don't get of work for another hour and a half though. Is it alright if I come over then?"

Castiel bit his bottom lip and looked around the store nervously, hoping someone else would come in. He felt very awkward around Dean, but at the same time somehow connected. Pushing the bag back to Dean, he smiled softly.

"Of course, darling. No rush here," the man chirped with tender intent, allowing the hand to return back to its rightful owner; frowning internally at the anxious response he'd received.

"I'll message you the address details now that I've got your number set and ready. Don't sweat it, alright?"

Dean signals at his device, tracking the movement of the other tugging at his lower lip; wishing he'd received just a smidge of what is to come.

But once again, Dean was far too much of a chicken to do anything intimate in broad daylight. "Thanks for the service, Cas. Be sure to call me!"

"Of course. Um, be safe Dean," he managed to say despite how nervous he was.

The bell on the door jingled as Dean walked out. He watched him get into his car, talking to someone else who was also in the car. When they were out of sight he placed his hands on the counter and let out a sigh. At least he would have something to do tonight.

But was it really safe? He had just met the man no more than mere minutes ago. He seemed trustworthy enough though. Pushing the worrisome thoughts aside, he went to finish with the sodas and suddenly found himself counting down the minutes until he got off work.

Dean had exited the store with a visible pep to his walk, finding the feeling similar to almost a teen scoring themselves their first official date; already readying the image of Cas curled up beside him whilst starting up the engine.

"Swooning already I see, Romeo?" came a mischievous call from in back, startling him out of his starry-eyed daze.

"Can it, you Gremlin. I'm not swooning, I just managed to find myself a pretty swell guy who's up to hang out," the older male defended, tone tinged with accusation. "I don't swing that way, Sammy. We'll just view a few kick-ass marvel movies and hope to god that he understands the references."


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting on the stool behind the counter, Castiel looked once more at the clicking clock, trying to focus on his book. Never before had he ever been so anxious to get off work. He had done everything left to do in record time and no one else except a single woman had come into the shop since Dean left.

Dean. Dean Winchester. There was something about him that intrigued Castiel somehow. He was different than most people he met. And those eyes. Gosh his eyes were gorgeous. Smiling slightly, he licked his lips, as they sudden felt extremely dry.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Janet finally arrived to take over. Cas quickly clocked out and got in his own car before Janet could even say hello. He checked his phone again, sad when there was no text message. He pulled up to his apartment and rushed in to get ready for what was to follow.

With a careful arm maneuvering the vehicle, Dean managed to slip his cell out at a red-light, making sure to dial in any coordinates necessary for the other man to follow; yearning for that oddball of a guy to get there as soon as possible.

Castiel was odd, wasn't he?  But somehow Dean found himself attracted to every fraction that made up that cute, little weirdo. The only thing that bothered him was his approach... Was he coming off too strong, had the usual zingers not been compatible with Cas? Did he stare at the dude's eyes for too long? I mean really, who could blame 'm. They were two lipid pools of the bluest blue that could ever blu-

HONK.

An ear-piercing shout of a horn came from behind him had Dean practically speeding off; thankfully with no cops present to witness his idiocy.

"You were saying?" Sam drones at the rear seat, giving a frustratingly smug grin from the frontal view mirror.

Castiel sat on the edge of his bed, still reading his book when he heard his phone ding. It was the text from Dean he had been waiting for. Smiling softly, he swiped his car keys off the kitchen table, totally forgetting about his book. Opening the door, he shivered in the cool spring breeze. He promptly grab a light jacket before continuing his way outside. He started the engine and sat there for a minute, texting Dean back.

"Is there anything I need to grab before I get there?" he typed.

Putting the phone on the center console, he started to make his way towards Dean's place.

"Nope. Just get your cute ass here before Sammy heads upstairs. I think you'll really like him,” Dean swiped into his device in a massive hurry, parking the impala mid-way into their lot, gnawing at his lower lip at the mere thought of having the other over.

"De, you're drooling," the younger boy advised his sibling when they were close to exiting the vehicle, Dean quick to wipe the forming spit at his chin from far too much thought.

"This guys a pretty big deal, huh?" Sam concluded from all the fumbling his brother had done that evening, giving a sincere smile at how smitten Dean seemed.

It's been a while since he'd witnessed Dean like that and to be honest, it made him feel giddy to see his older brother happy.

"You have no idea... he has these hips... god, and these lashes that frame his face so well...”

Sam snickers and Dean visibly stiffens at the spill of information, reddening angrily at how he'd had no filter that night. "I think I get it. Go get ‘em, Dean. Just don't wake the neighbors later this week."

"Shut your cakehole, Bitch."

“Jerk.”

A smile slowly crept over Cas' face as he read the text Dean had sent him. He was excited for tonight. He hadn't remembered actually ever being excited for anything within the last three or four months.

"On my way," he sent back, putting the car in reverse.

The drive was only about twenty minutes long, but Castiel thought it felt more like twenty hours. When he pulled up in front he took a deep breath, a sudden surge of nervousness coming over him. He bit his bottom lip again, a clear sign of his nervousness and climbed the front steps. Take one last deep breath he gathered all the courage he had and knocked loudly on the door.

Upon hearing a faint knock at their door, the two dispersed to separate places- unsure of what to do. Sam taking initiative and strolling over to the front entrance, allowing his hand to linger on the knob for a moment as his sibling practically sweat his cheap cologne off in seconds.

When opening the door, Sam was surprised to see a man many  inches shorter than himself standing rigidly at their porch, seemingly just as flushed and anxious and Dean was previously. Or rather still is.

"Uh... hello. Are you Castiel?"

"Yes, I am. Um, I'm looking for a Dean Winchester. He does live here correct?" Castiel asked, completely flustered.

His eyes flickered from the man in front of him, to area behind him, and then to the ground. He mentally berated himself becoming shy at the most stupidest moments. Gulping slightly, he looked back up and took a step back.

"Maybe I'll just come later," he said his voice hardly a whisper. He then went to turn and leave.

"Cas! Wait!" Dean stammered as he reached out just in time to capture the man's wrist, reeling him forwards until just a portion of space remained; realizing his mistake immediately and tearing away with an abrupt cough.

"U- Uh... please stay? I kind of got really excited and planned everything out... Sam here would just over analyze the film to its largest extent."

The blonde had seen the way Sam prepared himself to rebuttal that argument, parting his lips just slightly before snapping his jaw shut in dismay; giving his brother a signature bitch-face.

"While that may be true, you should definitely stay, Castiel. I'll be upstairs concluding some assignments my professor listed to finish. So I won't be in the way of you two saps."

Castiel gulped, still slightly nervous as he started to walk away. But as Dean shouted and grabbed his wrist he stopped. Turning around, he found himself staring into those emerald eyes again. Flashing a slight smile, he caught himself. He watched the friendly banter between the two and slowly nodded. He could stay. Sam seemed friendly enough and he defiantly trusted Dean.

"Okay, I guess I can stay," he said, his smile lighting up his eyes some.

Sam moved aside, and Cas stepped inside, practically hugging the wall. As the door closed and Sam walked away, he relaxed some.

"Alright then, let's begin!"

Dean spoke rather enthusiastically, draping an arm around the man who he hastily led to their comforter, set with small snacks and beverages he was positive would come into question later on. "Now, since you are the guest, Cas. You get to choose our film tonight!"

The host reminded, then slipping out four possible DVD's to choose from- consisting of Iron Man, Captain America: The First Avenger, Ant Man, or one of his personal picks, Guardians of the Galaxy.

"They're all a bit behind in their time but still pretty bad-ass!"

Cas smiled gently and picked up Ant-Man. "This is the only one I haven't seen yet. Is that alright?"

He handed the movie to Dean, still slightly nervous. He stood there and gulped at the slight frown that flashed across Dean's face at his pick.

"Of course, we could always chose something else," he said quietly.

"N- No! It's perfectly okay! A bit of Scott Lang action never hurt anyone. You'll love it!" Dean soothed with a lace of desperation in his tone, snatching the disc from within its sleeve and slotting it into the player; following the required set-up whilst the other awaited his return.

"It's a pretty nice comedy, so don't be afraid to let that laughter out."

The man spoke tenderly as he wriggled his way onto the cushions, keeping a short distance between them both as if not to make Cas uncomfortable.

"Shall we start?"

Nodding, Castiel sunk down onto the cushions slowly, leaning against the armrest. He watched as Dean picked up the remote, skipping the previews and heading straight for the menu. He pressed play and turned to look at Cas.

Embarrassed Dean had caught him staring, Castiel became extremely interested in the floor. But even then, he could feel those green eyes looking at him, almost staring a hole through his shoulder.

Dean couldn't help but snicker at the deer in the headlights expression given to him when discovered, finding it quite adorable how easily flush the other could become by a single glance in his direction; now unable to return to the screen with what had been going on.

"You liking it so far? The visuals are pretty awesome, huh?"

Of course that comment was directed at something other than the movie, Dean seemingly transfixed on how rosy those cheeks could become in cause of himself; curious as to how far he should test these waters.

With a heavy yawn, Dean had reached his arm above the start of the couch, just merely touching over Cas' shoulder in one of those cliché flirtation moves; taking it a step further by scooting just and inch closer.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. It's pretty cool so far," Castiel managed.

He felt Dean's fingertips brush his shoulder, resting there. His natural impulse was to shrug them off, but he found it rather difficult to want to do that. He glances from the TV screen to Dean for a split second, surprised to see the taller man staring at him. His eyes flickered back to the movie as he tried to focus. Hoping Dean wouldn't notice, he shifted from leaning on the armrest, to more leaning on the back cushion, slowly making his way closer.

Dean notices the faint shift of the couch once the film transitioned into the 'suit up' sequence he was a fan of, keeping his eyes trained on the screen while Castiel stayed in his peripheral vision; visibly doing his best to be discreet about the entire thing.

"Cas, hey. No need to be shy about it," Dean blurts out after a moment of apprehension, terminating any proximity between them both and brushing their shoulders with another; arm squeezing them both tightly. "A movies not a movie without some cuddlin'."

A deep blush spreads across Castiel's face and he hesitantly leans his head on Dean's shoulder, hoping it wouldn't startle him. Dean seemed to be focused on the movie as he watched someone, whose name escaped him at the moment, try and fail to jump through a keyhole. He let out a loose chuckle as this sequence was repeated.

Dean beams at the sudden noise, finding the gravelly, hoarse laugh of the other far too wonderful. A sound he was positive he'd needed to hear again and again.

This was only granted to him when the match between Hope and Scott had commenced, the female instantly reprimanding the other in a single motion. Stifled laughter from the both of them evident when he accepted defeat.

"See! Not so bad? Man, Scott really underestimated that chick’s strength I swear."

Castiel grinned. "He did. I bet he'll never do that again."

They both continued to watch, though Cas was more focused on Dean's reactions than on the movie itself. There was a sharp knock at the front door and Dean scrambled to his feet, quickly pausing the movie. Cas slid away from where he had been sitting, slightly concerned at Dean's reaction.

"Hope you don't mind? I did some extra-planning and ordered something extra," Dean called out when he'd arrived at the front door, fumbling with the knob for a few moments before being greeted with the delivery guy; one who had one large pie in his grasp.

After handing in the cash and receiving the box in hand, the man had shut the entrance and led the late-night meal to their counter; shoving away any excess snacks he had brought in earlier.

"Help yourself, Cas! We've got enough to spare. Sam's only into gross rabbit food. He won't want any, trust me."

Castiel tilted his head, looking funnily at Dean. "You ordered a... Pie? Most people order pizza."

He got off the couch, walking towards the counter. If he had realized Dean had liked pie he would've made him one. That is, if he had had the time. Maybe next time.

Castiel blinked at his own thoughts. Next time? Where had that came from? Would Dean even want to do this again? Looking at the pie, he smiled. He sure hoped there was a next time.

"Cas, dude. You're killing me here. Some people call it a pizza- pie since it's got all these toppings and junk on it!"

Dean sighed in content at the pure oblivion the other had been experiencing, cute cock of his head managing to get blood drumming at Dean's ears; simple action far too innocent.

"You know what, let's stick to calling it pizza instead, alright? Dig in!"

In an inhuman speed, the blonde had flipped the lid of the box to unveil the sight that was a meat-lovers special; adorned with all his favorites- ham, pepperoni, and bacon, all you could imagine.

It was almost overwhelming as he served himself and Castiel a slice, gnawing at it immediately.

Castiel shrugged, chuckling at the sight of Dean, who was practically inhaling it. Taking a bite of his own slice, his stomach grumbled and he didn't realize how hungry he had been. He also was seemingly inhaling his food not really even tasting it.

Sitting back down on the couch, he looked at Dean who was on his third slice. "I feel like an idiot now. I thought you ordered an actual pie. Do you like pie?"

Dean gave a bark of laughter at the question, swiping at the hot cheese that threatened to fall onto the carpet- catching it with his tongue; patting the corners of his lip with a napkin that had been provided before speaking.

"Do I! It's practically my favorite dessert! Sammy can't go shopping without pie somehow ending up in the purchase." The man admits, sipping at his recently uncapped beer that he had set aside some time between the film; taking a quick swig as he continued.

"The stuff is incredible! I should make it for you next tim-" Dean stopped dead in his tracks at the suggestion, frantically revising his sentence with a scratch to his neck; kneading nervously at the skin there as he reddened. "T- That is if you want there to be a next time... I- I'd love to do this again...”

"I'd love to do this again too. If that's okay with you of course. And well, I'd love to make that pie for you.” Castiel bit his bottom lip nervously. It was almost like Dean had read his mind. Though it was clear he was nervous himself, he seemed to have been enjoying tonight. Castiel knew he had.

He glanced at the clock on the wall and his heart sunk. He had to be up super early tomorrow, and he knew he would have to head home soon. He was disappointed to say the least, he never did much, and didn't have many friends.

"I'm ganna have to leave soon," Castiel mumbled under his breath, then louder, he said, "Damnit!"

"Hey... hey! Look!"

Dean intervened the other's clear distress, unconsciously cupping Castiel's jaw in hand and stroking a thumb over the ingrown stubble there; forest-like eyes glossed over with what seemed like sadness as well.

"We'll meet up some other day that you’re available and we can stuff ourselves silly with all the pie we want. Got it?"

The man darted his tender gaze from Cas' lips to his bright irises, glacial blue almost blinding him at the spot.

"Besides... it's not every day you come across an employee as gorgeous as yourself who's willing to hang out. I'm honored that you even chose to show up."

A chill went up Cas' spine as Dean called him gorgeous. No one had ever admired him the way he had been tonight. He leaned into Dean's hand unconsciously, suppressing a yawn.

"I have two 24 hours shifts coming up. It might be a while. Are you sure you would do that?" he questioned.

The question wasn't directed at Dean as much as it was directed for Dean. Dean seemed to be the kind who moved on quickly. The last thing Castiel wanted was to become friends with someone who wouldn't stick around. Especially with someone as beautiful as Dean.

"Of course Cas, you seem swell. I wouldn't miss it for the world," Dean assured with a quick glance downwards, those azure hues captivating him yet again as he found himself closing in on that plush mouth; involuntarily wetting his own before they barley swiped across Cas'- a trial of footsteps tearing him from his daze.

"S- Sammy... What couldn't wait?"

The older Winchester questioned with a disgruntled tone, keeping his hands stabilized on those Castiel's chin; wanting to proceed with what he was about to do. "I- I'm sorry for barging in on such short notice but, I wanted to say good night to Castiel if possible... W- Was I interrupting something..?"

Castiel flinched a little at Sam interrupting them. Pushing away from Dean he walked up to Sam and held out his hand. "It was nice meeting you Sam. I guess I might be seeing you again soon," he shook his hand.

Sam said goodnight and headed back upstairs. Once Cas heard the door click shut, he turned back to Dean, smiling gently.

"Was there something you were going to do?"

"I- I uhm... Y- Yeah..." God, why was he suddenly the timid one here?

Dean swallowed thickly before balling up his fists and clutching onto the lapels of Cas' coat, tugging him forwards so theirs lips met firmly against the other; dropping his hands to the man's hips to draw him closer.

Only after a few moments of relishing that faint taste of pizza and pure Cas' did he pull away, thumbing over worker's bottom lip which trembled in after-shock of the intimate gesture. 

"So ah, when exactly do you think you'll be off this week?"

Nearly melting in Dean's arms, the kiss was over be Castiel really knew it had happened. All he could taste, feel, and think of, was Dean. He felt Dean's thumb slide over his bottom lip and him speaking.

"Oh, well, um, I should be free Thursday. I don't have to work on that day because of the two shifts I'm going to be taking for the next two days. They're practically 24 hours each," he answered. "I can text you though if you want," he offered.

Not waiting for a reply, he leaned in for a last kiss, his lips meeting Dean's.

Dean was momentarily startled by the eagerness in their second kiss, manner Castiel just surged upwards and claimed him mouth quite a show-stopper if he did say so himself.

"E- Easy, Tiger! There'll be more of that on Thursday alright? I wouldn't want you to miss your beauty rest,” the man took a step forwards and embraced Castiel for a short while, squeezing the lankier of the two with a gentle force that had him cooperating with a pat to Dean's back; taking another look at their clock and tearing away from the solace that was Cas' warmth.

"So... I guess you'll have to get going huh? I really did enjoy your company, Cas."

"Yeah, I do have to go. It was nice spending time with Dean. I can't wait to do it again. Thursday I guess." Castiel sighed softly as the embrace between him and Dean broke, but allowed him some personal space. He stifled another yawn, and pulled his coat closer around him. He licked his lips and awkwardly backed up, rubbing the back of his head as it the wall behind him.

"Hey, don't get all awkward on me now. Call me when you get home, okay?"

Dean gives a goofy smile before planting a soft peck to the man's forehead; taking another moment to clap him on the shoulder until Cas finally waved off and scurried to his vehicle; almost stumbling in the process.

"Safe travels, Sweetheart."

Castiel nodded, still to stunned to say anything. He had kissed Dean twice and he had been the one to initiate the second one. That was not something he normally did, but oh it was splendid. He wouldn't change it for the world.

He stumbled out to his car, tripping over his own feet the entire way. He turned and gave a short wave before getting in. He started the engine and looked back towards the front steps, surprised to see Dean still standing there. He shrugged it off as he pulled away from the curb, heading back to dark and suddenly, very lonely, apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Dean had returned back inside the complex, he sunk against the door in a mess of limbs- exhaling a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in.

"Fuck, I'm desperate."

The man was practically love-sick, already mourning the loss of another body aside his own, laying their head lazily atop of his shoulder; giggle cutely in-between scenes, hand meeting his own in the process of fetching another slice of pizza.

And no to mention lips so damn soft he was positive the other had never been kissed.

"Son of a bitch...”

Castiel barely made it in his front door without collapsing. Dean was poison and Cas was more than willing to be his victim. He knew the risks of this all. He knew it could well and fully leave him broken in pieces, but he honestly couldn't care less.

Oh, but he missed Dean so much already. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to wait until Thursday to see him again. If he hadn't even been away for an hour and he was already missing those emerald green eyes, those soft, plush lips, those strong arms, and he could barely stand it, Cas wasn't sure he could make it two days.

"Tough date?" Sam queried from up the stairwell, rubbing the forming sleep from his eyelids as he sauntered down for a mid-night snack.

"I kissed him, Sammy. I... god, I probably scared him away. Fuck, I'm such an idiot."

Like all of his dysfunctional relationships, his partner would just eventually grow tired of his way of living. How loud he was, how childish he'd be around his sibling... How he would sleep around when he became desperate.

It would all seem to disinterest them immediately. In this case, maybe his eagerness caught him off guard.

Cas looked, uncomfortable to say the least. Or maybe he had been just as nervous as Dean himself and couldn't help but shy away from all this attention Dean was giving him. The man sighs. No that couldn't be it.

"Did he seem happy afterwards?"

"I... I couldn't tell."

Castiel finally was ready to crawl into bed, about an hour later. It was around eleven thirty and he remembered suddenly Dean asking him to call him to call when he got home. It was really late though and he didn't know if Dean would still be up. Yawning, he nearly dropped the book he was reading on his face. Deciding it could wait until tomorrow, he bookmarked his page, and set it aside. He turned off the lights and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Sam gave a nod of understanding before whipping himself up a quick, cold sandwich; toppling over with vegetables of course. It was his little Sammy after all. "Dean...”

"Gah! He hasn't even called me! We agreed on assuring that he went home safe! How will I know! What if-"

With a sudden step forwards, the elder one of the two was shoved back in a disgruntled manner; gentle smack to the chest snapping him out of his worrisome state. "Dean! Pull yourself together!"

Dean is startled momentarily about the strange outburst, suddenly feeling quite small compared to his brother. Well, he had been already in terms of height but- Anyways! It was odd to see Sam this concerned about his intimacy struggles.

It was only then that he'd felt his eyelids become heavy, possibly already heavy for some time but all this thought had just kept his gears churning somehow; keeping him agile and well.

"Hey, just... head to bed, De. Cas will probably call you later in the morning, alright? He seemed to really like you. Trust me, I have eyes."

The blonde replied with a grunt of uncertainty before heading up to his bedroom; slouching into his mattress with a weary snore following soon afterwards.

Morning came to soon as Castiel was still exhausted. Five hours of sleep was not something he was used to. He showered and got dressed for the day. He reluctantly reached for his keys, not at all looking forward to the day. Cas rushed out to his car and made his way to the corner store.

"Oh good, you're here. Good luck Castiel," Janet said.

"Did Terren never show up?"

"Nope. But now this place is yours. Enjoy!" Janet left and Cas sighed. Settling back, he prepared himself for the next 48 hours to come.

As Dean awoke from his slumber, thoughts of the events that occurred the previous evening causing a giddy smile to form on his lips, shuffling away from the crisp white covers that curled past his toes with no usual finesse at all.                        

Admittedly, the man hadn't exactly scheduled much that day being that Sam had already called out leaving for his classes, Dean now finding himself stumbling towards bathroom in a blind morning rut that would only be settled by some scraps in the fridge. Praying to the gods that the little scamp had left something in there for him.

Castiel sighed as he checked out another customer, a bit bored. Seeing that there was no else in the store currently, he let his mind wander to last night. He had had a wonderful time even though he was a bit timid at first. Remembering his promise to call Dean, he picked up his phone only to set it back down as three more people entered.

For the remainder of his morning, Dean seemed to teeter around with his cell phone in sheer anticipation for what would happen. Soon berating himself for acting so similar to a teenage girl who had fallen to her knees, keeping himself intact by setting the device down and pacing back and forth in the living room; shoveling some cereal into his mouth now and then.

By noon, Cas finally was able to call Dean. He quickly picked up his phone and pressed Dean's contact. Putting the phone up to his ear, he waited for Dean to pick up.

With more fumbling than he'd initially expected, Dean caught ahold of his phone and quickly put it up to his ear, tone possibly two octaves lower as he attempted to play it suavely. Though that not being the case at all externally, hence his sweaty palms and gnawing at his lip.

"H- Hey! I mean... Hey, ahem, Dean Winchester speaking."

"Hello Dean. This is Castiel. We, um, we met up last night?" Cas spoke cautiously, trying to hide his nervousness. He flipped the sign on the door to close and went to sit in the break room, messing with a pen that was on the table.

"Yes!  Yes, uh, Cas. I've been... I've actually been waiting for a call from you," Dean sputters coherently best he can, maintaining his range of voice in order, quite a difficult task when the other sounded so frightened and shy.

He hadn't wanted to make Cas hang up! He needed to keep this casual.

"So uh... You doing alright? I had an incredible time last night."

"I'm doing fine. Work is just exhausting as it usually is. I had a great time last night too," he smiled softly as Dean spoke. He was still a tad bit nervous, but from the sound of it, Dean was just as flustered. "How's everything there?"

"Ah, well, Sam has already head out for one his nerdy lectures. Not out of the ordinary," Dean chuckled into the receiver, soon growing into hearty laughter as he added on. "The kids going to be a genius someday, I swear."

Cas nervousness melted as Dean laughed. "Well good for him. It's good that he's well on his way there. What about you? How are you doing?"

"I'm...” Dean became tense and apprehensive for a split moment before drawing his lip back between his teeth, worrying it raw before responding to the other. "Truthfully, I don't have the slightest idea."

He gave a huff of amusement and found Castiel growing silent, trying desperately to lighten up the mood with his next statement.

"But! That's what I'm going to find out, right? I can't just laze around and wait for something to smack into me face first."

Castiel chuckled lightly at Dean's words. "Well make sure it isn't too heavy. Don't want that beautiful face of yours damaged, do we now?" he said without thinking.

Oh.

Dean could practically feel the scarlet seeping into his cheek at the comment, nerves growing impossibly much more a wreck as the device slid partially out of his grasp.

"Y- You're um... You're not so bad yourself, Cas."

"Well thanks," Cas said gently.

He noted the hesitated in Dean's voice and assumed he might have been a bit to bold. Unsure how to carry on the conversation, he chewed on his bottom lip.

"Well, I uh... I might head down there in a while to snag a free pie from you," Dean breaks the tangible silence between them, face dialing down in color as he overhears a small laugh from the other end. "All joking aside, I'm definitely picking something up for Sammy. And where else to get it, right?"

Cas had to laugh at Dean's friendly banter. "No, please. Come down. I'll gladly set a pie aside for you," he spoke cheerfully.

Leaning back in his chair, he frowned seeing his break was almost over. Might as well make the most of it. Maybe Dean really would come down and keep him company for a bit.

"So you're saying I get to see two sweet things? Fantastic."

It was difficult to note over the line but Dean was sure he was beaming his cheesy grin he'd usually draw out on the ladies at pubs, taking it as a good sign when the man gave a light snort, quickly apologizing.

"No need, it was great speaking to you, Cas. Really."

"It was nice speaking with you too Dean. Please feel free to come down. I have to go though, my break is nearly over." Any nervousness Castiel had before was officially gone. A huge grin was plastered on his face and he was sure he probably looked like an idiot at the moment.

"'S alright Cas, go on and work. I've got some left overs in the fridge that are calling my name," Dean chirped excitedly before exchanging his final words with Castiel, finding himself short of breath and clammy upon ending the call.

"Alright. Talk to you later Dean," he said and hung up. Not even caring be hasn't ate lunch, he flipped the sign back over, sighing happily.

Doing just what he had told Cas, Dean ferreted in his fridge for the scrapped dinner from the previous evening, seating himself patiently as it reheated itself in the worn down microwave, slipping it out and indulging in its stale, cardboard like taste it developed having nothing else to snack on at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas watched the clock closely. He hadn't had anyone come in for over three hours. It was getting really lonely and boring.

In a moment’s time, Dean had gone back into his bedroom and quickly cloaked himself in matted out slacks and a flannel top, keeping it less rural than he'd usually go for when going out; knowing Cas was probably attracted to much more formal men.

Swiping his engine keys from the top counter, the man was off to purchase that pie he'd promised to Castiel, definitely not using a dessert as a meek excuse to somehow get to the other.

Psh, what. Where did that even... come from, heh.

Sighing deeply as he helped an elderly woman in her sixties, he started to give up hope that Dean was actually going to come. His heart sunk some, but he continued to try to smile.

When arriving shortly to said destination, Dean speedily made sure to halt the roar of the engine for now and checked himself quickly in the rear view mirrors, earning a couple of glances from pedestrians in the lot.

Alright, all he had to do was... ask for the pie... flirt his way around another date with Cas and... Oh fuck, what was he thinking? Flirting is a fruitless tool in this scenario.

Upon entering the establishment, Dean could pick up the faint hum of the slushee machine and foul odor of the already week old corn dogs, peeking around the corner before spotting that dark mop of hair.

Cas looked up as he heard the bell ring. Otherwise he didn't pay it much mind. He was having too much trouble with everything right now to be bothered about who was coming in and out.

Almost kicking the cart in front of him, he picked up the last box and shoved it into place.

"Hey now, what did that poor cereal do to ya'?" Dean spoke abruptly from his stance beside the start of the aisle, striding up to the man in question with a soft smile, not wanting to get in the midst of whatever struggle had been occurring before he'd arrived.

"I'm sure you two can work your emotions out without physical violence."

Cas jumped when Dean spoke. He hadn't realized that it was him who had come through that door. Turning around, he had to smile at Dean's jokes. They were impossible to ignore.

"Well hey there. You came," there was a slight twinkle in Cas' eyes, as he ran a hand nervously through his hair, a bit flustered.

Dean took in the adorable sight that was Castiel's warm complexion and gave in to his urges by reaching out to clap him gently on his shoulder in greeting, although wanting to do much more than just that.

"Heh, whad'ya think I was gonna do? Miss seeing you and miss seeing pie? Hell no."

"I just wasn't sure if you'd come. Thought you might have more important things to do," he shrugged gently.

Cas was beaming inside that Dean had actually came. He was very honored that someone like Dean would come back to someone like him.

Dean scoffed and lifted the man's chin just slightly, baby blues flickering up at full attention towards the unlike gesture.

"Hey. Listen up. You're important and doing you is at the top of my lis-- o- okay maybe not word it like that...” The freckled man tugs away and quickly rubs at his neck as it burns up, damning himself for making the situation much more awkward than necessary.

At least he has something to tell Sammy later on.

"Y- You know what I meant, alright?"

Cas looked down blushing at Dean's words. "Yeah, I know what you meant," he kept his eyes down, but smiled broadly.

He loved seeing Dean stumble over his words. It helped him seem a bit more human and not like the perfect thing Cas saw him as.

"Come on, Cas. Don't hide that goofy smile from me," Dean pleads as he watches Castiel struggle to keep a straight face, shielding himself from the man’s gaze poorly. “Come on, don’t make me tickle it out of you.”

Cas allowed a small smile to grace his face. He was impressed that Dean was able to make him smile so easily. It normally wasn't that easy to make him smile.

'Or let someone kiss me or have someone convince me to come over,' he thought, staring into those beautiful emerald green eyes.

Their staring continued for what felt like minutes before Dean overheard someone clear their throat at the front, both men missing how the soft chime of the bell had rung over seconds ago.

"Uh... you gonna get that..? I have to find the pie anyways.."

Cas came out if his trance. "Oh yeah, I'll get that. Um, pie is a few aisles that way," he pointed to the left. "I'll be back."

He went to the front to help check out the man, wiping beads of sweat from his face once he left.

Dean skimmed the suggested aisle until finally he'd found the cinnamon scented pastry, making sure to select a size that would please himself and Sam knowing the kid wasn't all about sweets.

Cas placed his hands on the counter, watching the man leave. He could just see the top of Dean's blond hair and smiled. He breathed in deeply again and calmed his nerves quite a bit.

Returning back to the front register with the pie in hand, Dean fishes out his wallet and forms a quick question of how much it'll be, turning upwards to grin warmly at the man before tugging out a ten.

"How much do I owe ya' Cas?"

"$6.27 please," he smiled, as he opened the cash register and bagged the pie. "Oh, and Dean? Can I ask you something?"

Dean's head cocked up once again and he flashed yet another kind smile in Cas' direction, handing the required amount and receiving his change before anything was spoken.

"Yeah? What's the word, Cas?"

Cas placed Dean's change in his hand before asking. "Are you busy this evening?" he questioned.

The freckled male's cheeks heated up instantly at the question and managed to drop a couple of dimes in the process. "I- I uh.. N- No actually."

"Well um, if you aren't busy, would you mind coming over and keeping me company while I work. It gets pretty slow in the evening and well, really lonely. If you don't want to that's um, that's completely fine. Just thought I might ask," Cas tripped over his words, his earlier boldness gone. He hated that he was always so shy around people.

"Hey.. Hey," Dean bellowed out in a hopefully soothing tone, doing what he had done just earlier and tipping the man's chin up with his thumb to face him fully.

"I'd be honored to spend some time with you, alright?"

Cas smiled softly. "Really?" he asked hopefully. He honestly didn't expect Dean to say yes. He figured that it was to much to ask of someone he had just met yesterday afternoon.

Dean tossed a goofy smile and made sure he'd put some distance between them as if not to scare the other.

"Yeah, why not? Though, it's almost time for Sammy to get home so I'll have to head out for a bit," The man spoke with a frown now replacing that smile, wanting nothing more than to share this pie with Cas instead. But knowing how grumpy Sam got without a snack after his lectures, he decided against it.

"Awesome then. Thank you," he grinned lightly at Dean. "You should go so your brother doesn't get upset, I'll be here," Cas looked down.

Secretly, he was jumping for joy. He was super excited that Dean had agreed.

"Ah, I know. But don't you go find some other guy to laze off with while I'm gone, okay?" Dean joked as he balled up the bag by its ends, strolling over towards the exit with a little pep to his step.  "See ya' Sweethe- Cas! See ya' Cas! I- I'll see you Cas!"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Cas smiled at him. "Who would?" he muttered under his breath.

He watched, a bit amused with Dean's attitude. He was just so friendly and kind. 'Not to mention more freaking beautiful than the stars at night,' he thought suddenly.

"See ya Dean!" he called after him.


	5. Chapter 5

Upon finding his vehicle and entering it with uneasiness, Dean's head immediately found the steering wheel for a few seconds as he scolded himself internally.

Sweetheart? Really Winchester?

He really needed to get himself together.

Cas found the store to be unsettling quiet. "Damnit," he muttered. He was very much falling for Dean. He had heard what he almost said as he left and it made Cas wonder if Dean was starting to do the same.

Dean had been so kind and soft to him and he wasn't used to it. Cas was hit on plenty of times, it was one of the disadvantages of working in a corner store, but those people, men and woman, had always been to rude, to blunt. Dean... Dean though had been everything he wanted.

Cas groaned in frustration. He had to get his thoughts under control.

When hightailing it out of the lot just in time, Dean pondered on whether or not his feelings were recuperated or rather just seen as friendly interaction.

And that not being that case at all, he'd wanted Castiel in so many more ways than another. Pull him close, take a whiff at that scent of herbs and honey from a better angle, press feather light kisses over his nose and jaw, and--

Fuck, he'd just passed a red light.

Okay, Dean. Keep it together and go enjoy some pie with your brother before visiting that really.. really cute clerk.

Finishing up what he had been doing before Dean had come in, he sighed sadly. There was no way Dean could feel the way he did. Someone as timid as himself didn't get to know and love people as amazing as Dean...

With a more than conflicted attitude when arriving, Dean saw that Sam had already settled himself into the sofa soundly, giving Dean a backhand wave when setting the dessert down; snagging a beer from the fridge in the midst of his frustration.

He'd just hope the alcohol would give him enough liquid courage to do what he'd wished to do for some time tonight.

Finishing up his work, Cas went back to the counter. He prayed that Dean would come back tonight, even if it was for just a short time.

"Hey, Sammy. Pie's on the counter. Head over here now or it'll be gone by the time I go out again."

"Woah woah woah, again? What's with the-- oh. Oh!"

As if a switch had flipped itself in the younger boy's head, Dean was quick to warn him not to utter another word, facing the sight of his brother grinning far too widely for his own good as he shoveled the chunks of pie into his mouth, swallowing with a grunt of agitation when Sam poked at his shoulder mockingly.

"Is it Cas? Oh dude, this is.. hah! This is.."

Cas had flipped the sign to closed and locked the door. He was tired and needed a break. Heading to the break room, he snagged a bottle of cold water, drinking it quickly.

Once the teasing had dialed down to an acceptable level, Sam had spurred him on about making a move for once, knowing how emotionally constipated Dean could become when it came to relationships; especially relationships that he had a fifty/fifty chance in scoring.

So with an abnormal amount of support from his sibling and fine douse of alcohol, Dean searched for Castiel's contact in hopes of assuring that he would be there in a short while, Sam almost jumping out of his seat in the back.

Castiel glanced quickly at the clock. It was only about four o'clock. He had to be more patient. Dean had other things to do than just come visit him. He had a brother who he probably spent a lot of time with and he had an actual life unlike Cas.

When dialing up the man's number, he awaited the faint ring to come to a halt, needing to hear Castiel's voice at least once more to clarify his visit.. or just for his own satisfaction of hearing that gruff voice of his.

"Hello?"

"Hello Dean. Everything okay?" Cas had been surprised by the call. He wasn't expecting Dean to call him and had no idea on why he was calling either.

"I.. uh, just wanted to check in and see how you were.. also that I'm heading out in a few more hours, the pies gone and Sammy's sated for now," Dean laughed a little at that and continued on, scratching at his neck all the while, an old habit of his. "And uh, I wanted you to not feel too alone. I- I mean I know I'm going over but.. it must be quiet over there already."

"Yeah it is. You don't have to come if you don't want to or you have other things you need to do," Cas said quickly. "But the invite is still open if you can come."

He spoke softly and nervously. He had given up on trying to prevent being nervous as it only made it worse.

"I will, and I want to, Cas. Understood?" Dean asserted himself sternly, not wanting uncertainty to fill the head of the other. "As a matter of fact, I'm getting ready right now."

"Alright then. I will see you soon correct?" he said with some confidence. Now that he was being told that he was coming over, he was a bit more patient.

"Definitely."

Dean says with a slight tremor to his tone, palms clammy enough to let the cell slip from his grasp, clearing his throat before anything went awry and he humiliated himself.

"I uh, I'll see you later Cas."

"Of course Dean. I'll see you later," a small smile graced Castiel's face and he was trying not to show his excitement.

As the man ended the call, he quickly gave a fist bump to his sibling who stood proud and congratulatory next to him; coughing over the slight happy noise he made afterwards with cheeks now a slight pink.

"Alright Sammy, that went well.. but advice from you just makes me feel more like a teen chick y'know."

Cas went back out, flipping the sign to open. He sat on the stool behind the counter, smiling happily. Dean really was going to comeback. He had almost decided that Dean wouldn't, but he was wrong.

"Whatever, you scored a date because of my expertise." Sam replied snidely as he allowed his brother to saunter upstairs once more, retrieving his footwear and keys in case he'd stayed at the mart longer than anticipated; his sibling sneakily slipping a few breath mints if necessary for the occasion.

"The hell Sammy? I'm just going to keep the guy some company, not snog him at his workplace!"

"Mhm, yes. Have fun keeping Cas 'company'."

With a reddened complexion and indignant huff, Dean was exiting their home in a stomping fit, ignoring the faint words of encouragement behind him.

"Make sure to use protection!"

Castiel anticipated Dean's visit. He checked the few customers who came through, quickly, glancing at the clock every five minutes. He cursed himself inwardly, trying to be a tad bit more patient and less nervous.

"Yeah yeah, put a sock in it Bitch."

Dean hollered back over his shoulder as he entered his vehicle, igniting the engine of the impala speedily as he pulled out of their drive-way. Already beginning to feel the sensation of damn butterflies at his stomach, trying to drive it out with a quick swig of his water beside him; humming along to a Kansas tune he had on auto-play.

It wasn't long before he heard the Impala pull up. He looked around the store, seeing only one customer. Smiling softly, he waited patiently. He could close up shop for a bit once they were done.

Upon parking the impala and taking a sharp intake of breath, Dean managed to grab ahold of his nerves and enter the establishment, awaiting for the customer that had been just in front of him to leave before making any moves.

His smile grew wide when he saw Dean. The other man placed three items on the counter and Cas checked him out in record speed.

"Have a good day sir," he said, grinning ear to ear.

"Hey there. Have we met somewhere before?" Dean greets kiddingly, propping his hands onto the counter for leverage as he flashes another one of his signature smirks. "Because I swear I've seen a beautiful face like yours somewhere."

Castiel looked down, blushing a bright shade of red. "Yeah... I'm pretty sure I've seen your gorgeous eyes somewhere around here too," he managed to say in response.

The smile didn't leave his face the entire time. Dean really had decided to come.

"Hm, so we have met huh? Well, do you mind me staying a while?"

The freckled man speaks perkily yet again, confidence through the roofs upon seeing Castiel's cooperation, moving himself close enough so that their breaths mingled.

"Wouldn't want a cute thing like yourself to be all alone, right?"

"Please. Be my guest. Stay as long as you'd like," Cas' eyes twinkled, a slightly playful look in them. "I can always use some company here."

Dean put an end to this silent match between the two of them and fell into a genuine fit of laughter, peering back up at the other to send him a small wink; signaling that he was all on board with Castiel's flirting tactics.

"Quite a charmer aren't you?"

"No not usually," Cas admitted, laughing along with Dean a bit himself," but I do know a few small little tips that I've picked up around here. Don't even begin to think you're the first one to notice me. Just the only one I've took interest in."

Dean was taken aback for a moment, cheeks reddening and heart hammering loudly at his chest, taking a split second to regain his posture. "I- I uh.. wow.. that's.. T- Thank you?"

"Of course," he grinned. "Well thank you gracing me with your presence again."

With some semblance still intact, Dean nods and manages to flip the conversation topic for now. "So, what made you want to work here anyways?"

Cas let out a short bark of laughter. "Want? Try more need. This is the last place I would ever chose to work."

"Then what's so big you can't get a shift at a decent diner or something?" Dean questions, a hint of confusion still in his expression.

"It's called the pay is good and this was the only place around that would hire me," Cas sighed softly, disappointed with his work.

Dean frowns and cups a kindle hand to the back of the man's shoulder, giving him a sympathetic smile. "Hey, don't sulk. I would kill to be around junk food all day."

"You'd think it'd be great, but after spending day after day around it, you wouldn't mind if it was all burned down to the ground," he looked away, still a bit embarrassed.

"That's one way to put it." Dean chuckles tastelessly, recalling his own work that he'd grown tiresome of eventually.

"Not to insert myself into your struggles but, I have some experience with that. Let's just say working in a clammy garage with your Uncle isn't exactly a walk in the park either."

Cas smiled a bit, relieved he wasn't the only one. "I bet it isn't. Though this is one upside to that. At least you aren't working alone. Unless these is customers, this place," he gestured around the small store, "is always empty aside from the worker in it."

"Well. You're not alone now, right?" Dean offers a lopsided smile to the clerk, hoping it would lift his spirits somehow. "I'm not much but hey, I'll give you all the company you need for now."

"No I'm not," he smiled back at Dean. "Thanks Dean. I really do appreciate that you were willing to come back."

Cas had to admit that he couldn't stay sad or upset with such a pretty face in front of him. Who in the world could?

"Why would you doubt it so much? You say it like it's surprising." The man points out accusingly, meaning no harm but still concerned with how little faith there was with Cas.

"You're adorable, hilarious, just the right amount of snarky and honestly.. I don't know who wouldn't want to come back to someone like that."

Cas shrugged. "You'd honestly be surprised if you really knew what my life was really like," he spoke softly with regret.

"But enough about me. What about you? Do you still work in your uncle's garage?"

Dean's optimism faded at the mention of his career, taking a sharp intake of breath before replying; reluctance in telling the other clear with his body language.

"Heh, no. No point in working with heaps of junk when your boss is ten feet under."

"Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't know," he sighed deeply before leaning over the counter and kissing his cheek gently.

He let lose a nervous smile, not sure how Dean would react to that. But he wanted Dean's smile back. He needed it back.

Dean did in fact give a faint smile in return, unsure of whether or not the kiss was of pity or of true condolence, hoping it was the latter.

"You.. You didn't have to do that."

"Maybe... But I wanted to," he smiled at him. "Is... Is that okay?" Cas was suddenly unsure of his actions and looked away quickly.

"Well in that case..." Dean's grin widened as he took a step forwards, hands reaching out to cup the man's face in hand, thumb stroking over the light stubble the rose right along his jaw. "Do you mind if I tried something else?"

"Not at all," Cas shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. He was glad to see Dean's smile return. His eyes were bright and he was more than glad to do whatever Dean wanted.

Leaning forwards and tipping the other's head, Dean pressed his lips atop of Castiel's in a tender fashion, sedate and unhurried as if he were handling something fragile.

Cas relaxed into Dean, never before realizing how reinsuring it was to be kissed by someone. It made it feel like his life wasn't completely horrible and broken.

Dean took the chance of deepening their kiss with a small cock of his head, parting from the warm mouth once they'd both required oxygen yet again, staring down at Castiel who just looked as surprised as he did.

"That.. ahem.. that was.. nice."

Cas nearly laughed as he caught his breath. "Um, yeah... It was nice," he admitted a bit unsure of what else he was supposed to say.

He watched Dean with wide eyes, smiling some.

"You know, you're really cute when you blush," Dean let slip with an odd sweetness to his voice, low and raw like the rest of him; bumping their noses together. "I hope I get to do that again sometime."

Cas pursed his lips. "I think that could happen in the very near future," he smirked at him lightly. "But first..." he pushed himself away from the counter and Dean, walking towards the door. He flipped the sign to close and locked the doors. "Let's make this a bit more private shall we?"

"You seem to have all of this planned out." The freckled man says with a  rumble of laughter, moving back towards the other in order to beckon him closer, taking Castiel by the hips and drawing him forward. "I like that.. a lot."

"I'm glad you like that. Though I assure you, I haven't planned out everything," he moved closer to Dean, placing his hands on his shoulders. "Not even close to everything..."

Once they were at a less than ample distance, Dean swooped forward for the second time to capture Castiel's mouth with his own, humming into it softly with a tight grip at his lithe waist, hands shaky and unsteady.

"That leaves many possibilities up for grabs and I'm curious to see what those are exactly."

Cas placed his hands over Dean's to help calm the shaking. "I guess we'll just have to find out won't we?" his eyes twinkled.

"I suppose. I've just.. never really had someone stick around for this long," Dean intertwines their fingers with another in a gesture of affection, bringing it up to lay gentle pecks over each of Cas' knuckles, smiling slightly while doing so. "Most girls I've been with slam the door in my face at the mere proposition of anything more than sex."

"Oh I slammed the door alright... I just made sure you were in it," he teased lightly. "And unless you want me to go I think I'll be sticking around for a while. Shame on those who didn't stay though... They have no idea what they're missing."

"Eh, I'm not much of a party anyways. You won't really get much out of me," Dean says with a hint of humbleness, seeing much more promise in Castiel then himself in terms of relationships. "I want to get as much of you as I can though."

Cas' smile didn't falter, but his heart sunk some at Dean's words.


	6. Chapter 6

Cas' smile didn't falter, but his heart sunk some at Dean's words. Figures he fall in love with someone who didn't do much more than one night stands normally. He inwardly sighed. 'Might as well take what I can get...' he thought.

Dean noted the sudden silence of the other and quickly reflected on his prior comments, frantically waving his hands in front of himself in a way of clarification.

"Hey.. hey.. hey. What I meant was.. I want more from you than what I received from them," The man gave Castiel a playful squeeze and made sure to tug him closer, wanting him to take the sentiment to heart.

"You're not like them, and I hope I can be better to you than I was to them."

"Well... I'd like it if you wanted to stick around some. Not required at all, just... Requested," he spoke softly, hoping to hint at what he wanted. "I totally understand if you don't want to or you can't! Don't feel like you half to say yes. Purely up to you."

"Cas. I don't just randomly mack on people for more than three minutes and take them out on dates because I want them to be my friend. Of fucking course I'm sticking around."

Dean then aims upwards and places a gentle kiss to top of the dark mop of hair, peering back down for any declination.

Cas lowered his head, making Dean's task a tad bit easier. He smiled softly at his words, feeling a bit more secure about what he was feeling for Dean.

"Of course... I'm sorry, I should've guessed that," he said quietly.

"It's alright. You're not the only one who's been overthinking everything lately," Dean admits with a shy glance to Castiel, cheeks heating up at the idiocy that's been going on in his head for the past two days. "Every time I look at you I swear my brain short circuits or something."

This time Castiel instantly became a powerful scarlet. He had never been told that and he has no idea Dean thought like that.

"I just wanted to hold you.. kiss you 'till your knees shook.. make you feel special, Cas. Has anyone ever wanted that for you?" Dean asks whilst nosing into the crook of the man's neck, burning curiosity evident in his tone.

Cas shook his head. "No... Not in a really long time at least. A really, really long time," he sighed, scared.

Dean then plants a wet kiss to the bared flesh before him, peeking back up to meet those blue hues.

"Well, consider that streak broken."

Cas smiled at him, watching him closely. "I think I will," he whispered before leaning in to kiss Dean properly, a big smile on his lips.

The man, who was at first startled by the sudden surge of confidence in Castiel, did his best to cooperate, having to breathe through his nose with how intense it was.

"Mm.. I get all tingly when you take control like that Cas."

"Well don't get used to it, because I guarantee you, I don't do it often," he smiled at Dean some.

He was glad to see the reaction Dean gave him. He honestly didn't mind it too much.

"So you enjoy it the other way around huh? Good to know," Dean chimes with mischief evident in his tone, pecking at the corners of Castiel's mouth before biting at his bottom lip gently out of playfulness.

Castiel nearly melted as Dean bit his lip. It was warm and soft and filled to the brim with passion. And he wouldn't trade it for the world. "I do like it the other way around..."

"Don't you worry then.." Dean spoke raspily beside the clerk's ear, grazing the shell with lips teasingly. "I like it that way too, Sweetheart."

Cas shuddered under Dean's touch and words. "Good," he whispered back.

He smirked as Dean teased him, knowing where this would- he hoped at least- end up. He ran his fingers through Dean's hair gently, letting him tease.

At the gentle tug to his spiked locks, Dean gave a small appreciative noise, panting a bit into the crook of Castiel's shoulder.

"Don't want to take this far... so you better keep those hands were I can see em' tiger."

He scoffed at Dean's words. "I  doubt you don't want to," he tugged a bit more, "just that you're scared to," he spoke with a purpose, grinning ear to ear.

He removed one hand as he used the other to pull Dean closer to him. "Am I right?"

"I'm scared of hurting you, Cas.. what if.. what if it's too early for this and you change your mind mid-way.."

The freckled man says sternly, unable to keep himself from whining a bit at how desperate Castiel sound, breath picking up its pace when his hands found plush hips again.

"I'm not about to change my mind and I will not regret this. I never regret something that makes me smile and you Dean Winchester, make me smile," he spoke softly, trying to reinsure him. "I promise you this."

He placed both arms around Dean's neck and gently kissed him. It was slow and full of passion and love.

"Fuck, you're such a sap, I swear."

Dean seals their mouths once again, taking Castiel's parted mouth as a sign to delve his tongue in to explore further, swallowing down each and every whimper that sounded more wonderful than the last.

Castiel in all his glory, was wonderful. Dean couldn't believe for one moment that he managed to snag someone like him. It was surreal.

Cas smiled at him brightly at him. "I know I am." He boldly kissed Dean back, parting his lips to let Dean's tongue explore his mouth, which he did eagerly. He kept whimpering lightly, closing his eyes in a sign of trust.

Dean only tore away for brief moment to admire his work, watching the clerk pant harshly with flushed cheeks and glazed over eyes, stroking over his jaw and muttering a few profanities under his breath.

"So fucking beautiful, Cas. So fucking.. pretty."

Castiel blushed a bright red. He couldn't help himself. Something about Dean saying that to him, really affected him hard. He had had others tell him things like that, but only Dean had made him blush before. But he wasn't rejecting. It was kind of nice.

"Don't get all shy on me now, Cas. You know it's true," Dean scolds with his hands coming up to hold the man's head in place, leaning forward to kiss along Castiel's lightly scruffed jaw, whispering praise every so often which only made the color on his face increase. "I'm so god damn lucky.. how did I get so lucky.. "

Cas tried to look down, but Dean held his head in place. His earlier boldness was gone, but his smile remained. He desperately wanted Dean. Whimpering some, he looked pleadingly at the man in front of him.

Dean grinned lecherously and began inching down to Castiel's throat, mouthing at the man's juncture there before coming back upwards to his ear.

"What do you want, Baby? Come on, tell me."

"Anything you'll give," he whispered, staring him in the eye. "Whatever you give, I'll take."

He sounded way to desperate, like if Dean was about to just randomly disappear and never come back.

"God, you're giving me too many ideas, Cas.."

Dean breathes out in a chuckle, wanting to focus on Cas and only Cas at the moment, fingers dancing over the man's sides in anticipation. "Cas.. you sure you wouldn't prefer a bed? I want this to be special.. you deserve more."

"I don't really deserve more. Trust me. I barely deserve whatever I get," Cas shook his head. "Whatever you want to do I'll take it," he said somewhat sadly.

He was used to being put aside on the shelf and never brought out again. He really didn't want it to happen again, but it was a risk he'd half to take.

"Castiel. Look at me right fucking now," Dean sneered a bit angrier than he intended, a soft expression soon grazing over his features as he caught the worker's eyes; a somber look in them.

"We may not have access to a bed but I will make sure you're treated like the finest damn thing in the world, am I understood? And don't you ever suggest you're not worth a ton, because as much as you do, I will always deny it. Time and time again."

Cas nodded, surprised by Dean's words. He had never expected this from him. But he was very grateful for them. He couldn't find the words to say anything, so he just stared up at Dean, eyes hopeful that he really meant what he'd said.

Dean hefts Cas up skillfully atop of the counter once again, scrambling to make room for the man as they initiated another kiss, making sure no words exited him.

If Castiel would not accept that he was one in a million, Dean would exploit the hell out of him, right here, right now.

"So pretty.. so damn cute. I'm going to drop down and mark up your body, make sure not one spot is missed. Your inner thighs, your neck, everything deserves to be loved."

Cas shuddered at the thought of Dean marking him. He had never felt so out of control, yet he trusted Dean would take care of him.  He nodded at Dean's words slowly, taking great care to consider everything.

"Alright... I trust you Dean," he looked him straight in the eye as he spoke.

"Good.. I'm glad,” Dean says softly before pressing another kiss to Castiel's lips, tracing back towards his jaw and then towards his throat; nipping lightly at the tanned skin that had yet to be blemished.

"So glad.."

Cas closed his eyes and leaned into Dean some, anticipating all that was to come and appreciating all that he was given. He moaned softly in pleasure when Dean nipped him with a little more force than before.

Dean smiled into the man's skin as he squirmed and writhed, already begging for more with Dean barley having touched him. It was a clear boost to his ego.

"Sound so hot, Baby.. keep on going.."

Dean returned to his task and eventually was met with the trial of unbuttoning the two layers of uniform Cas wore, fumbling a bit as he took in the hitch of breath from above.

This guy would be the end of him.

Cas helped Dean slide his uniform off. He took a deep breath as Dean started in on him again. He moaned once more, tilting his head back, closing his eyes tightly.

Dean struggled a bit to keep his coordination on point as he marveled at the ample chest in front of him, latching onto the sun-kissed of his collar before reaching a nipple, teeth grazing over it carefully before giving it a small peck.

Castiel's breath hitched. He moaned deeply and shuddered under Dean's touch. Breathing in deeply, he struggled to get his reactions to Dean's unnaturally soft lips. Cas relaxed and let Dean take full control of this all.

"Dean," he whispered his name like a prayer.

"Let it out, Castiel."

Dean spoke the name rawly, light stubble scraping against the other man's torso as he lowered himself further, biting at the deliciously sharp hipbones of the other which just demanded to be praised for their beauty.

Cas' hips bucked as Dean nipped and kissed them. "Oh! Dean...." he whined softly.

He had never felt so much pleasure surge through him at once. Dean had only just started to touch him and he was just about reduced to shuddering pile of goo.

Dean's mouth soon trailed away from Castiel's hips and instead shifted his focus to the male's thighs, skimming over the most desired area as if to tease Cas a bit.

"Come on, let's get you out of those slacks. Want to see all of you."

Cas nodded, eyes wide. His hips trembled in the after effects of Dean kissing him. He breathed in deeply and went to remove his belt from his slacks, slowly unbuttoning it.

As Dean helped the other out of his pants, his hands immediately found thick thighs and gave them a loving grope, thumbs digging into the soft flesh before kissing over it.

"Mm.. so full and beautiful.. better than any girl, Cas. So much better.."

"Oh!" Cas cried out as Dean groped him. "Oh Dean... That's wonderful," he was barely able to speak. "So wonderful..."

He was nearly in tears, it felt so good and the stimulation just nearly killed him.

"That's the idea, Sweetheart. Want to make you feel like paradise," Dean commented huskily, sinking his teeth into the tanned skin of the man's legs, reaching his underwear where a damp spot had already been forming along its start. "Mm.. seems you're just about there, huh?"

Castiel nearly sobbed as Dean bit him. It felt so good, but hurt so bad. He didn't push Dean away though, just arched his back. He couldn't talk at all, so merely nodded in reply to Dean's comment. He was getting there and he getting there quickly.

Castiel's body trembled as Dean gingerly mouthed over the tent in his briefs, olive irises peering back up with a smug grin on his lips when a throaty whine escaped the one above, cheeks flushed and all.

"Look so gorgeous like this, Baby.. so good. Calling my name.. tasting so sweet."

His cheeks went a bright red and he stared down at Dean. That was biggest mistake of his life. The sight of Dean kneeling there, smirking at him, made him tremble in anticipation.

"One last thing I have to get off of you.." Dean purred and nosed into the inside of the man's thigh, slipping his thumbs into the waistband of Castiel's underwear, eyeing him apprehensively for a moment for any refusal. "You sure you want to go through with this? Last chance to back out."

"I'd go to hell before I backed out," Cas managed to say, his voice quivering. He wasn't about to chicken out on Dean. Besides, he was in some much wonderful agony, he be an idiot not to let Dean finish what he had started.

Dean nodded hastily at the plea and made work of removing the cloth, laying it to the side of the cold counter before taking in the sight that was Castiel, clad in only his socks and nothing else.

It was mesmerizing, especially to his own lower half that took interest immediately, blood rushing past his ears while drooling just a bit.

Castiel was just offering himself like a fucking platter, a dish he was sure he could never afford no matter how much cash he had.

Cas opened his eyes, feeling absolutely wonderful. He smirked at the sight of Dean staring at him and sighed deeply.

"Please... Don't stop," he begged lightly.

If they were going to do this, Dean had better not wait another minute, because he wasn't too sure on how long he could hold out with all this teasing.

Careful not to overwhelm the one below above, Dean licked a fat stripe up the base of the man's shaft, taking ahold of him properly before flicking his wrist at a steady pace, earning a litany of lewd noises from Castiel who insisted for him to continue.

What did men enjoy hearing in bed? I mean, this was all new to Dean as well, and he doesn't think Cas would like to enjoy being called dirty names, especially with his lack of experience.

"You doing alright so far?"

"Oh Dean... Ah, it's wonderful, you're wonderful... Oh fuck..." Cas moaned, hardly able to speak at all.

He closed his eyes tightly trying his best to just hold out for Dean. The magic in those hands though, were like none he'd ever known.

"You feeling close already? Shit, so sensitive" Dean spoke in a gravelly tone  next to the shell of Castiel's ear, lapping at the lobe before kissing down the column of his throat, hand gliding with ease when his movements became sloppier, rutting against the counter edge in order to find some friction for himself. "Cas.. Cas.. come on.. you gonna come on just my hand?"

"C- can I?" he struggled to say, thrusting into Dean's hand. "Please..."

His asking turned to begging quickly. He was so close, but didn't know if Dean was alright with him doing this. He thrusted into Dean's hand once more, getting closer with every stoke.

Dean grinned toothily before granting the man his wishes, drawing his fist upwards and downwards like a piston; loud sobs emitting from Castiel as he did so, hushing them with his own mouth in a tender slot of their lips. "Mhmm... Come on Cas. Do it. Come for me."

Cas cried out and no further urging was needed. He came instantly with only a single more thrust. Long, white streaks coated Dean's and torso. Cas slumped forward, his eyes closed. He was utterly exhausted and they hadn't even been at it for an hour.

With his fingers now coated in Castiel's release, Dean brought them to his lips and proceeded to clean them up, humming gratefully at how bitter it was, but all Cas. So fully Cas.

"Taste even better now.. almost made me cream my pants, Sweetheart."

Cas smiled softly and peered up at him. He couldn't believe that this amazing man in front of him just gave him the best orgasm in his entire life.

"Thank you Dean... That was... Wonderful..." he inhaled deeply.

"I'm glad.. are handling up okay? Do you need a drink or something? We're practically surrounded by them."

Dean tried to joke breathlessly, wiping the remains onto his jeans which were now painfully straining, doing his best to hide it from the other, not wanting to focus on himself for now.

"You deserved every second of it."

"I'm fine. Are you? Do I need to help you with anything?" Cas questioned him softly with a broad smile.

He was still exhausted, but he wouldn't have traded the last fifty or so minutes for the world. This had been the most wondrous thing in his entire life.

Dean gnawed at his lower lip for a moment in apprehension, uncertain on whether or not asking a favor from Cas would be the correct thing to do, especially when was trying his best to focus on the other's gratification and not his own.

"I- I.. I don't know Cas.. would you be up for it? You don't have to if you don't want to?"

"I would absolutely love to if you'll let me of course."

Cas gave a warm smile towards him. After amount of pleasure and stimulation Dean had given him, he knew he must need at least some attention. And currently, Cas had no rejection in repaying him.

"A- Alright I uh.. god.." Dean spoke shakily, fumbling at his belt for a minute straight before finally allowing his jeans to drop to his knees, not wanting to expose to much skin seeing as he was quite impatient for some release. "You can um.. You can touch it a bit y'know? Do what I did to you?"

Cas took his hands into his and stared him straight in the eye. "Calm down. Take a deep breath. We're going to take this slow alright?" he spoke softly, sensing his nervousness.

He kissed Dean lightly and smiled some. "I'm going to make you feel just as good as you made me. If we need to stop, tell me and I promise I will."

"Yeah.. Yeah.. I- I just.. don't want to overwhelm you, Cas. This wasn't supposed to be about me.."

Dean gave into the kiss once Castiel lingered there for a moment longer, trying to ease his nerves with a light swipe of his tongue at the man's bottom lip, humming into it.

"You're making  this real hard for me.."

"Do I need to stop?" he asked him, pulling away instantly. "I will if you want me to."

He asked those questions gently, with concern tinting his voice. He didn't want to make Dean uncomfortable.

"No.. fuck no.. just.. let me know when you're going to start grabbing stuff," Dean chuckled a bit, peppering the clerk's cheek with light kisses, aiming towards Castiel's jaw in hopes of calming himself down with the task.

"Just keep your hand tight when you do.. nice n' tight.."

Cas nodded at him softly, before slowly kissing Dean. He made a trail of kisses from his ear lobe to his chin, keeping an eye out for any bit of disapproval Dean might give him.

Making his way down to Dean's neck, he nipped at him gently, admiring each little piece of sun kissed skin that he possibly could.

Dean gave a staggered breath and kept his fingers firm on Castiel's waist, squeezing every so often when those lips ran into his sensitive pulse.

"Ah.. Cas.."

"Quiet beautiful. It's my turn here," Cas whispered before returning to his task.

He made his way down Dean's neck, kissing his gently the entire way while his hands slid up his shirt. He ran his hands over each defined muscle and nosed Dean's shirt collar aside enough to suck on his collar bone.

Dean attempted to remain silent aside from the occasional whine, reaching down to grab a handful of the man's bared buttocks, eyes screwed shut at the neglect below.

"C- Come on Cas.. don't be.. Don't be such a tease.."


	7. Chapter 7

"C- Come on Cas.. don't be.. Don't be such a tease.."

Cas grinned and leaned up to kiss him gently. "Good things come to those who wait," he spoke softly as he started to pull Dean's shirt over his head.

He quickly moved back down to Dean's collar bones, admiring every inch of them. "So sweet," he murmured. "Just like honey..."

"Y- You're one to talk.." Dean chuckles out which soon treads into a grunt, gentle kiss to his pec causing him to grip the countertop behind them.

"Mmm... Look at that torso... So firm, every muscle outlined..." Cas pressed hard kisses to his abs, hands sliding down over Dean's thighs, careful to avoid his point of interest for now.

He slowly made his way down to Dean's thighs, savoring every moan he managed to exploit from Dean.

"Fuck.. Got a real dirty mouth on you, huh Cas?"

Dean spoke in a croak, wincing as fingers skimmed around his abdomen, lowering themselves down past his happy trail and towards his groin, missing it by an inch with what Dean assumed was a teasing smirk.

"M- Man.. you're killing me, Baby.."

Cas nosed into Dean's inner thigh nipping at the soft flesh there. "So, so sweet... Those others don't know what they're missing," he said smokily as he moved to Dean's other thigh.

Cas carefully licked up Dean's thigh and to his hip bone. He kissed them gently, praising Dean's body practically.

Dean lolled his head back with the tender ministrations, threading his digits into the dark strands and tugging lightly at Castiel's scalp, catching the small noise that arose from that simple action.

"T- They're not missing much.."

Cas let out a small growl at Dean putting himself down. "Oh no... We aren't going to have any of that. I'm going to show you how much they're missing."

From there on out, Cas kissed, sucked and nipped a bit harder at Dean's body, making sure to make him moan with each touch.

"C- Cas.. Cas.. Cas.. s- stop.. I'm going to.." Dean gave a shaky gasp and began to rut into nothing, needing friction to access completion, cheeks flushed and lips parted. "P- Please.. please.."

Finally Cas' hands moved down to give Dean a bit off attention. He stroked him slowly, trying to draw this out, make Dean feel how much those others were missing out.

"That's good. Come from me beautiful, come for me," he spoke softly, with a bit of seduction tinting his voice.

Dean managed to do just that in hot spurts of white, bringing his fist up to bite into to stifle the sob.

"C- Cas.. ah.. ah.."

"It's alright... Let it out. Just let it out..." he said softly.

He smiled at him gently, continuing to flick his wrist softly. He tried to make sure that Dean felt every little move.

Upon being milked of all his worth, Dean's arm came down to soothe over the other man's cheek, panting like a dog who cannot catch its breath, knees knobby and sure to give out at any moment.

 "T- That.. fuck.. Cas.."

Cas caught him as he painted, rubbing slow circles into Dean's back. "Don't talk, just relax love," he said softly. "You can talk later, but get some breath now."

"Thank you.. you're so.. m'nice.. love it.."

Dean nosed into the crook of the man's neck, pressing gentle kisses there as a way to express his gratitude, legs almost like gelatin.

Running his fingers through Dean's hair gently, he smiled. "And you're wonderful. I told you I would show you what those people who rejected you were missing out on."

He kissed the top of Dean's head with a smile.

Dean curled his arms lazily around Castiel's waist and brought him closer, resting his cheek on the clerk's shoulder with a dazed grin.

"D' ya have some napkins.. the jizz is getting pretty uncomfortable.."

Cas chuckled. "Of course there's napkins. Look at where we are. I guess we should get cleaned up."

He smiled boldly at Dean, still holding him up some. "Are you alright?"

"Heh.. yeah.. just.. spent s'all.." Dean slurred slightly, taking a bundle of the napkins and wiping his area of any filth, lovingly doing so to Castiel as well, smooching over his tummy when sinking down to clean him.

"Careful down there. Don't want to start this up all over again now do you?" Cas grinned down at him.

"Can't help it that you’re so soft, darling."

Dean coos with another peck to Cas' abdomen, rising from his spot to kiss the other properly, cupping his face in hand and grinning all the while.

"You feeling okay too?"

Cas kissed him back more than willingly. "I'm just fine. A bit tired now, but fine. I do believe I owe you a thank you for coming over."

His eyes twinkled lightly as he spoke. Something about Dean made him feel confident about himself.

"Well, I hope we get to 'hang out' more often. Though, I think I'd like to go another date if that's possible, say.. this weekend?" Dean questioned with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"I would love to Dean. It'd be my pleasure," he nodded with a broad smile. "Thank you really Dean for coming over."

"No problem Cas, anytime."

Dean returned the smile and quickly managed to slip back into his jeans, swatting the other's bottom in a signal for him to dress himself as well. “Well come on, we don't have all day to stand around nude."

Cas chuckled and pulled his underwear and pants back on, buckling his belt. He pulled on the white long sleeved shirt first and buttoned it, but left off the blue worker vest.

"Hm, white suits you. In more ways than others."

Dean commented filthily, earning a jab at his rib from the other which caused a bark of laughter to erupt from him as well, suiting himself in his worn out tee before carding a hand through damp strands of hair.

"Bleh, I need a shower first thing when I get home. I feel all musky."

"Oh well, it's probably thanks to that white that fits me just so well," Cas retorted instantly, glaring at Dean a bit.

"Alright alright, we did get a 'bit' messy. I'm not the one who begged for it to happen." Dean shot, aiming the snide reply to Castiel's earlier actions.

"And I'm not the only one who very much enjoyed doing it," Cas said a bit darkly. "I know you enjoyed it just as much as me."

"You're not wrong," Dean admits with a dreary sigh of defeat, soon having his smirk back in place as he closes himself towards Castiel's ear.

"I just hope we get to do it completely next time."

"If you're up for it, than I am too. Maybe someplace other than this dump though..."

His eyes sparkled teasingly. He had found that teasing Dean had the most wonderful responses and he was eager to gain those responses.

The man was gaping like a fish before nodding earnestly, hauling Castiel by the hips in order to have access to his love handles, squeezing them with promise.

"I hope you live up to your word, sweetheart."

Cas grinned. "Oh I know I will. You just have to too," he spoke seductively into Dean's ear.

He kissed Dean gently before pulling away. "I'm guessing you're going to head home now?"

"Sadly, yes. Can't leave Sammy alone forever just to swipe another taste of your sweet ass," Dean murmurs into the hollow of Castiel's throat, facing him fully yet again in order to peer into those bluer than blue eyes. "Though I'd really like to."

Cas hummed deep in his throat and smirked at him broadly. He pressed another kiss to Dean's lips softly.

"You'll get what you you're after eventually cowboy. Just be patient," he teased, "and it might result in more than you're expecting."

Dean's smile disappears and is soon replaced by a look of exhaustion, small chuckle erupting once it he’d reached the front entrance.

"God, you sure know how to get a guy's gears turning Cas."

Cas winked at him subtlety at him. "It's what I do. Well thanks for keeping me company for a while. I should probably clean this mess up..."

He bit his bottom lip nervously before grabbing Dean's wrist and pulling him back. He kissed him quickly and then let go.

"I can help? I know you still work a shift tomorrow morning," Dean questions with genuine concern in his gaze, usual bravado gone. "I wouldn't want you getting' in trouble."

Cas smiled at him softly and shook his head. "That is very kind of you, but no thank you Dean. I've got this. I've cleaned up much, much worse in the bathrooms. You need to get home, get some rest."

"Alright, if you say so. Just make sure to call me if you need anything, ok?" the freckled man says while pressing a soft kiss to Castiel's cheek, stroking it over with his thumb.

"I'll make sure to call you when I get home."

"I will," Cas smiled gently as Dean kissed him, "and thank you for that. But now I'm serious. You need to get home."

He kissed Dean's hand gently and smiled at him. "Go on. I'll talk to you later."

"Gee okay, bossy." Dean jokes a bit while exiting the front door, bells giving a small chime as he did just that.

"Good bye Dean!" He said and waved. Biting his bottom lip, he turned to clean up. "Goodbye..." he muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

As Dean continued on towards his vehicle, he decided it would be best to message Sam his whereabouts in case of suspicion, something very common with his sibling.

Cas was quick to clean up the mess they had made and reopened the small shop. He knew closing for that long wasn't good, but he didn't care. He was just glad Dean had come over.

Dean was quick to slip his cellphone back into his hind pocket before turning the ignition on, rumble of the engine only reminding him of the throaty sounds he'd just heard from Castiel, a thought that should been kept hidden unless he'd wanted an on-road stiffy.

He heard Dean driving away and sighed. He hoped Dean got home safely... But was it really worth it all?

Upon arriving to his home and exiting the car, Dean was elated by all means, smiling dopily to himself as if he'd encountered the most amazing thing that evening. Sam noting this immediately, own grin forming at his face when he approached his brother.

"I take it things went well?"

Cas nearly fell asleep at the counter. Trying to stay awake, he thought about everything he had discovered this evening. It most certainly worked.

"You have no idea, Sammy..." Dean chuckles with an evident smirk on his lips, his brother soon retracting in disgust when he pieced the implications the sentence had.

"Gross man! Keep it in your pants!"

It wasn't long before Cas closed down the small store and headed home for the whole four hours of sleep he would be granted tonight. Thankfully, his dreams were plagued with wonderful memories of Dean.

Dean gave a chuckle at his sibling's weak sense of humor and quickly whipped something up for himself compliments of the fridge¡ª a turkey sandwich seeming like an odd choice after the events of that night.

"Man... the guy's hella' bendy too Sammy. Should've seen 'm"

"Seriously Dean! Please just stop... Just stop," Sam groaned at his older brother's words. "I'm glad you two got along, but seriously?"

"Oh yeah. We got alone reaaal swell." Dean presses further between gnaws at his meal, wearing a shit-eating grin through and through.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I think I'll go to bed now and leave you to drool over your new lover boy there."

"Come on, Sammy! I was only pulling your leg. Don't be such a bitch!"

Dean called out to his younger brother, finishing up his sandwich and hurriedly fetching a beer from the fridge.

"Yeah, whatever jerk!" he shouted back. "I was heading to bed anyway!"

"Tsk... who needs him? I scored a nice piece of ass AND a relationship!"

Dean muttered to himself in between sips before disposing of his bottle; keeping it aligned with the others.

"Sammy! For fucks sake! Slamming the door was unnecessary!"

"Shut up Dean!" came Sam's shout, muffled from the closed door. He was glad his brother had found someone he liked, but he was in no rush to hear every detail.

"Hey! I don't get like this when you run your mouth on about Jess!" Dean hollered in a playful fashion, smirking darkly to himself.

Sam threw a pillow over his head, but not before shouting back at him, "Fine! You win!"

"Win what? You're so immature sometimes! And that's coming from the guy who still eats ice cream from the tub!"

Dean speaks at a lower tone, reminding himself that although Sam had been taking college classes, he'd still be a prude through and through.

Sam refused to answer, knowing if he did that this argument would never end.

"Silent now huh? Does this mean '''I''' win?” Dean spoke to nobody in particular probably, knowing how well his sibling could keep his mouth shut.

Sam quickly fell asleep, sleep claiming him after a long day.

Dean gave up after no response was given, assuming that Sam DID really doze off, giving him enough time to reach his own room after storing everything back into its place.

Sam woke up early the next morning. He wasn't sure why he was so early, but seeing as he was, he was quick to jump in the shower, knowing that Dean would more than likely steal all the hot water.

When morning seeped in through the blinds, Dean made work of rubbing the sleep away from his eyes, overhearing a drumming of water from the opposing room which had been their restroom.

Kid must've woken up before him.

Sam finished a few minutes later. He went back towards his bedroom to finish getting ready, leaving a warm and steamy bathroom behind.

"You done Sammy?" Dean called out hoarsely from the heap of pillows that he still insisted he rest on for a couple of minutes, weariness getting the best of him.

"Yep! All finished and the bathroom is still warm if you want it!" his brother called back, as he changed into clothes for the day.

Dean groggily stood from his position and yawned, stretching out his limbs which were still awfully stiff.

"Mm... alright. Just make sure you didn't use up all hot water."

Sam poked his head in Dean's room as he passed by. "Unlike some, I leave hot water for my sibling," he snarked and headed downstairs to make breakfast for him and Dean.

"Hey! Don't be a smartass!" Dean barks out playfully with a little roll of his eyes as Sam heads towards the kitchen.

Sam just laughs. "You should take your own advice!" he called back, pulling bacon out of the freezer to start breakfast.

"Bitch."

Dean mutters to himself, raiding the bathroom a couple of moments later in order to take a shower himself; turning the faucet on and watch the steam rise from where the water pooled.

Sam cooked up the bacon, and then went along to cook up some omelets, making his full of vegetables, even though he knew he'd be teased by Dean.

Upon exiting the shower drenched head to toe, Dean picked up the waft of eggs and diced toppings, most of which he was sure were vegetables knowing Sam was well, Sam.

Sam plated the omelets and bacon and then sat down after pouring some coffee, waiting on his older brother as the one single custom they ever had.

"You could've started without me y'know. I'll just gobble up everything towards the end."

Dean vocalized after slipping on an outfit from his closet, trudging down the stair case with damp sandy locks sticking to his temples.

"I know that Dean, but when was the last time we actually stopped and just talked some?" Sam asked his brother.

"Talk. Okay. Let's talk." Dean chuckled a bit darkly under his breath, keeping his malicious intent discreet. "I have a whole lot to say about what I was up to last night."

"Funny, I thought you said you weren't going to shag Cas at his workplace," his brother snapped back. Fair game was fair game.

"I didn't shag him per say. I did get one hell of a workout though, the guy's got guts." Dean states nonchalantly.

Sam nodded before shooting right back at him, "Glad he gave you a nice long workout. We all know you need it," his voice was casual as he said that.

"Hey! I may have gained a couple of pounds over the summer that's all!"

Dean suddenly became audibly defensive, toying with his fork in hand before beginning to serve himself.

Sam grinned and took the omelet full of vegetables. "I know Dean, I know. But seriously, on a real, not nearly as interesting, note we should talk some."

“Alright, alright. How is class going for ya?”

"Umm... It's going alright. They announced probably the most chilling idea of passing ever."

“What was it?” Dean murmurs with a mouthful of the omelet already scarfed down.

"A numbered assignment,” Sam said, cutting into his omelet slowly. "Only five As, four Bs, three Cs, two Ds, and everyone else gets an F. In a class of thirty people."

“Ouch,” the older of the two sympathizes, gnawing into the strips of meat splayed our on his plate while his brother spoke.

"Yeah and this is one of the biggest assignments we've had. 16 people are about to work even harder. I'm extremely nervous," Sam said.

“Well, if it’s any consolation. That huge brain of yours has never failed you before.”

Dean made a lousy attempt at comedy, expression growing serious after a moment.

“You’ll be fine, Sam. Promise.”

"I hope so Dean..." he picked at his food, suddenly not very hungry. “Anything planned for today?" he asked.

Dean looked thoughtful for a split second but just as quickly as it came, shook his head with certainty.

“Not really. Just the usual search for jobs, make no success and then shamefully returning home with dinner. Though I was thinking about visiting Cas again, hopefully this time just talking.”

"Mhmm.... Just talk. I'll believe it when I see it," Sam teased his older brother. It was rare he ever had something to tease him about. "But on a more serious note, what are you to Cas so far?"

“I’m... actually not quite sure,” Dean rubs the nape of his neck in a worrisome manner, a habit he picked up from his father, “... a boyfriend, maybe? He seems into me.”

Sam took a final bite of his food, washing it down with a gulp of his coffee. "He was extremely nervous when I met him. Is he always like that?"

Dean chuckled at the observation and shook his head in response.

“Heh, absolutely not. He intimidated even ME when I went to drop him off. The guy is timid but... you should see him outside of his shell.”

"Well if you two keep getting together then I just might," Sam shook his head. He was glad to see that someone had finally broken through Dean's normal exterior.

“Quit your whining. I didn’t get all grossed out when you and Jess started your little... what do I even call it?”

"You didn't complain, because I didn't talk about every aspect of it," he rolled his eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class."

“To go and flirt with your girlfriend. Please, be my guest,” Dean smirked as he finished off his final portion of the omelet, wiping the corners of his mouth with a nearby napkin.

“Just don’t use any academically related pick-up lines. She’ll run off and this is the first chance you’ve gotten in a LONG while.”

Sam raised a select finger at him. "Jerk," he muttered, picking up his bag and pacing his dishes in the sink. "I could say the same thing to you," he replied, slightly annoyed as he passed by.

“Bitch.”

Dean shot back just in time, waving the other’s annoyance off as just Sam being Sam.

Sam sighed, grinning slightly. "Say hi to Cas for me... That is if you have enough brains to think while he's around," he called and shut the front door.

“Dammit!” Dean called out after no one in particular now that the door had clicked closed.

Sam descended down the front steps, chuckling softly. Even though seeing Jessica would be a highlight in his day, he had an actual test to work on.

When he’d made sure the bothersome presence in the home was gone, Dean made work of the dishes; making sure to keep them stacked and sheen for the next meal that day.

Just as he did so, the man had later began getting ready himself, taking into account how he’d have to drive down later on to the local mart for his.. Partner?

Sam may have been right about his whole confusion. Castiel just hadn’t given him enough signs is all.


	9. Chapter 9

Cas had been at work for hours, making good work on his current book. He had cleaned and restocked all there was too and had quite a few customers. He was exhausted and quiet happy that he had the next two days completely off. He knew he very well could sleep through them both. But why would he when he could possibly get to know Dean a bit better? He had resisted the urge to text him since the moment he got up, trying not to seem too clingy.

When the time had arrived for Dean to make his errand, he hadn’t wasted another moment not starting the engine to his Baby and driving from within their garage; streets having been conveniently empty that afternoon.

Slipping his cellphone from out of his pocket, Dean dialed up Cas’ number that had been saved in successfully, wanting to be rewarded with that gritty yet lighthearted tone of his partner.

Cas could feel his heart pounding in his chest when he saw Dean's name appear on his phone's screen. He quickly flipped the sign to closed, making his way to the break room before answering. "Hello?" he said, a little breathlessly.

“Uh, yeah, hey! Cas? How’s your day been so far?”

Dean tried keeping the conversation moderate as if not to reveal his intentions of heading over there.

"Hello Dean. My day's been boring and exhausting. How about your day?" Cas fought to his voice calm and subtle, as if he wasn't about to flip out completely because this was the best moment of his day so far.

“Eh... Sammy was being a smartass this morning as usual, but you know how he is. Ate breakfast, just hanging out at home now I guess.”

Dean tried to seem as out of it as possible, hand on the steering wheel clenching and unclenching in anticipation. “I might go over there tomorrow if I get the chance. Though hearing your voice right now is pretty sweet.”

Cas blushed at Dean's words. "Well I actually have tomorrow off," he said timidly. He bit his lip, the butterflies in his stomach making themselves known. "It's really nice to hear your voice also," he blurted out, instantly regretting it. Cas cursed himself silently for his idiocy. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut?

How cute. He caught the stammer in the other man’s words, smile making itself present on his lips. “Don’t worry. I guess we both missed another, it’s normal.”

"I guess so," Cas said shortly. He was now extremely aware of everything he said. He was a bit nervous of sounding like an idiot again.

“Hey. Don’t sound so nervous. Try checking outside, darling.”

Dean vocalizes his arrival in a tender tone, parking just out front where he’d previously been the night before.

Cas frowned and exited the break room, a small smile spreading across his face as he saw the Impala. "That's funny," he accused lightly. "I was sure you were at home," his grin grew.

“Well you thought wrong,” Dean says into the speaker whilst exiting his vehicle, adjusting his jacket for a moment before he’d caught Castiel’s gaze; returning his smile.

“You look a little too happy about this. Were you expecting this?”

Cas rolled his eyes. "Maybe I was. Well some stranger just pulled up. I should let you go," he said, before ending the phone call and coming out of the front doors, a rather smug grin on his face. "Or maybe I was just hoping you'd come. Better yet, maybe I'm just glad to see you. Who knows?"

“You sure know how to greet a guy, Cas. I’m already getting all tingly,” Dean drones with a lopsided smirk, raising a hand to cup the man’ s stubble jaw, drawing his forwards for a short kiss. “You’re looking as dashing as ever. Is that a new outfit?” he says with a hint of sarcasm.

"Shut up," he hissed, lightly punching him in the chest and readily pressing his lips against Dean's. He pulled away, a mischievous look in his eyes. "May I ask what brought you to this extremely boring place?"

“Well, aside from wanting to see your fine ass... I need to pick up some snacks for Sam before he heads back. The kid loves his brain food, and it just so happens that you sell some granola or some shit here.”

"Mhmm.... We do. Along with every single other corner store in this town," he snarked. "But please, be my guest and go ahead get exactly what you need," he grinned at Dean boldly.

Dean’s cheeks felt uncomfortably warm and he managed to slip past the other with a little rub at his temples.

“Y- Yeah... sure thing.”

Cas fought to not laugh. He wasn't sure when their attitudes and flipped people, but he did know that he didn't mind it too much.

“So uh... where’s the granola exactly. Might need your help or... whatever... ya know? You being a worker and all...”

"Third aisle to your left," he said simply, a bit amused by Dean's banter. "Is everything going alright for you recently?" he asked, his tone becoming softer.

“Aside from meeting you. It’s all been pretty ordinary.”

Dean flashes a cheeky smile towards the other quickly from the side, scavenging through various snacks until he’d found the damn rabbit food finally.

"Oh so I'm not ordinary?" Cas raised an eyebrow at the man who was searching for the item he needed. He was merely teasing Dean, but was curious as to how he'd take it.

“You’re more than ordinary, Cas. You’re extraordinary.”

Cas hadn't expected that. "Well... Thank you I guess," he said softly.

“Shit... sorry. That was...” Dean apologized profusely at the sudden praise from his end, Castiel’s reaction unreadable.

So naturally, Dean believed he’d overstepped his boundaries.

“That was… really stupid... I- I’m sorry. I was just trying and... My head was just... you know when you just... god um...”

Cas frowned slightly. "Don't apologize, it's alright Dean," his voice was as soft and neutral as it ever could be. "It's not a big deal."

It probably wasn’t, but it was oh so definitely so to him.

He’d been a babbling idiot out there! Cas would think the worst, if not already.

“Yeah. I’m just... still in the process of waking up. Sleep really does follow you around... anyways. How much for these two baggies of tail mix?”

"$4.29," he said simply. He didn't see why Dean was so worried over one little sentence. Yes it had stunned him, but only because he wasn't used to being talked to like that.

“Man, for granola? Never knew fruit and nuts were so expensive these days.”

"I don't make the prices, I just restock and checkout," he said, with a small shrug, feeling a bit guilty.

“Well, don’t feel bad, Cas. I’m the consumer and they are the producers. So at the end of the day I’m the sucker who paid for the granola in the first place while they’re bathing in money. Not your fault,” Dean spoke with a beam, clearly not wanting to make the other feel bad.

Cas nodded, not answering him. This had gone from good to bad to awkward way to quickly for Cas' liking. "Yeah, um, well I guess I'll ring you up," he went towards the counter, biting his lip.

Dean rubbed at the bridge of nose for nearly the fourth time that day, ears burning an unmistakable shade of red with how stiff their interaction had been.

“S- Sure... uh... I was also wondering... maybe tomorrow when you’re uh officially... off. You might want to... I don’t know... eat some food and hang out with a loser like me for a while?”

Cas' first thought came out before he really had time to register it. "You aren't a loser Dean. You're anything, but that," he said softly. "And yes, I'd love to spend some time with you tomorrow if you can make time for me."

Dean flushed up even more so at the blurted praise, giving a goofy grin before laying his things at the counter. “God Cas, I have never had any more time available than now.”

Cas scanned each item and pressed a few buttons. "Well then I guess we're set aren't we?" he commented, looking up at Dean, catching his breath as he saw those apple green eyes.

“Yeah. I guess,” the man reiterated, leaning his weight forwards until their noses were bumping with another, letting lips graze just slightly until they’d slotted with each other once and for all; loosening Cas’ fingers from the hold they had on his bag.

“You’re staring, Cas.”

Cas' cheeks turned a bright scarlet and he looked down and let go of the bag. "Oh... Sorry," he mumbled, he said a bit embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his neck and chewed on his bottom lip nervously.

“Aw come on... don’t do that.”

Dean berates the other male, raising a thumb to dislodge Cas’ bottom lip from his teeth; seeing how bashful he really was with affection. “You’ll ruin those pretty lips of yours, sweetheart.”

That only made Cas blush harder. "If you say so," he muttered, allowing his lip to slide through. "I'm sorry for making this so awkward for you," he said softly.

“You’re not making anything awkward for me, Cas. I just kind of lose my charm when I’m around someone as stunning as you.”

Dean smiles as he says this, inclining forwards to pepper a column of kisses until he’d reached Castiel’s ear, giving it a gentle tug with his own teeth. “So godamn beautiful... never know what to say around you... always sound like a fool.”

Cas' breath hitched and a small moan escaped his lips. "You never sound like a fool to me Dean," he said quietly, giving a quick, soft peck to the slightly taller man's lips. "I don't understand why you insist on saying these things about yourself," he whispered.

A bitter laugh fled Dean’s lips before realizing Castiel was being serious, softening his expression before planting a final smooch to his partner’s temples.

“Don’t pay mind to it. It’ll just take... more or less a couple of... months... weeks maybe? To understand how you could possibly be into someone such as myself.”

"It doesn't need to take that long. There's no need for it to take that long," he wanted to tell Dean, but couldn't form the words. Instead he just shook his head and sighed deeply. "Well I will pay mind to it because I care about you and what you say," he said gently."

“God... you’re so good to me. So lovely...” Dean reflects aloud, butting his head into the crook of Castiel’s shoulder, taking in the heady scent that was all Cas and definitely a hint of mustard he must have earned prior to Dean’s visit. “Sorry for coming over unannounced. Just want to see you... big baby blues and wonderful smile.”

Castiel smiled just a tiny bit, and kissed right behind Dean's earlobe. "Well I'm glad you came. I'd never miss a chance to see you," he whispered softy into his ear. "I merely hope I didn't bore you to the point of where you wouldn't come back."

“Bore me? You’re kidding,” Dean lifts his head only slightly to meet Castiel’s gaze, cocking a brow upwards in bafflement.

“These few days I’ve spent knowing you were the most event-filled I’ve had in... months. Years actually.”

"And I sincerely doubt that. I'm sure there have been many others things that have given you some excitement," Cas scoffed at Dean's words. "I am not an exciting person in the least bit," he said, a strangled tone catching in his throat.

“Cas.. Quit saying that,” Dean scolds with unadulterated concern in his words. “Being here with you sure beats drowning myself in booze and Scooby Doo marathons. Not a stretch by the way.”

Dean raises his hands forward to cup Castiel’s face in hand, stroking a thumb over the curve of his cheek gently.

“But enough about me. Cas, although you don’t think it yourself. You’re pretty damn awesome. Exciting or not.”

A small frown penetrated Cas' face. "I'll let you think what you wish," he said quietly. He didn't see himself as awesome or exciting. Not when Dean was even more so. He was beginning to wonder how long this would last anyway, with the way he acted.

Dean exhaled a breath he hadn’t known he’d kept in, deciding it was best to put this topic to rest. He was almost sure it’d come up later on though.

“Well. I better get going, it’s nearly four and Sammy is a tough soldier to handle when he’s hungry.”

"Alright then, I guess I'll talk to you later," he said simply. He pushed the bag closer to Dean, not meeting his eyes, fearing his emotions would be much to clear for his liking.

Dean could feel his stomach flood in ice, stiffly drawing the bag into his grasp without as much as a goodbye; swearing under his breath at the tension that had grown between them in a matter of seconds.

Cas couldn’t even look at him.

Cas kept his eyes down and placed his hands firmly on the counter. He felt horrible for bothering Dean and now... Now he couldn't even look at him. He sighed silently and went to the door to flip the sign to open.

Once he’d found his car stationed and ready to go, it was less than a comfortable drive back home with the newly carved pit in his gut, especially after that backfired visit.

He’d just wished Castiel would see himself in the light that Dean had. That Dean always DOES.

Cas sat on the stool behind the counter, helping whoever came in. God, he had screwed up. He couldn't believe that he had said some of what he had. He had probably ruined any chance he had at all with Dean.


	10. Chapter 10

Upon arriving home, it seemed like he’d lost any enthusiasm for most of his activities when awaiting Sam, slumping into the billowy materiel of the couch with a second beer already in hand.

Sam arrived back at home, about thirty minutes later. "I'm home," he called, dropping his bag. "How did it go Dean?" he asked, stopping as he saw Dean. "Not good I'll take it?"

If his dreary and unkempt state was anything to go by, Dean would say his brother was psychic.

“Ding ding, winner.”

"I'm sorry Dean. What happened?" his brother's voice was soft as sat down next to him. "Are you going to be alright or do I need to go kick his ass?"

Dean perked up at that notion and quickly refuted it with a shake of his head, laying his bottle down just beside the remote.

“No... No ass kicking if it’s not mine you’re talking about...” Dean sighed and cupped his face with both hands, kneading at it to futilely cast the stress away. “I just... want him to feel comfortable with himself but... anything I do seems to fuck things up further. I just feel... pathetic. Like I’m not trying hard enough.”

Sam's eyes were gently. "I'm sure you try hard enough Dean, just give it some time. Need I remind you, that you aren't always the most self-confident person around," he nudged his brother gently. "Just don't worry."

“You know I always worry, Sammy. It’s what I do,” Dean grins a bit at his own humor, feeling just slightly less horrible with his brother’s presence.

"I know it is Dean, but you just have to give it some time, okay?" his brother smiled at him softly. "Just don't push it and you'll be fine."

“I guess you’re right. As much as I hate admitting it.”

Dean gives a hearty chuckle before taking another swing of his beer, desiring just a little more until Sam inevitably asks him to sober up.

"Now did you get something to snack on or do I need to make you go get something?" Sam asked, with a halfhearted threat.

“Settle down, buddy. I have your stash right here.”

Dean signals towards the bag filled with the trail mix baggies, holding up his hands in surrender.

“As for me... I think I’ll just reheat some of that lasagna from last week. Can’t be too bad.”

Sam dug in with a grin. "Thank you Dean," he said before commenting on Dean's choice of food. "Yeah, just this is the last day. I really don't want to explain to your boyfriend how you got food poisoning," he picked up the teasing from where they last left off.

“Shut your pie hole,” Dean snarked, fleeting from the couch and towards the refrigerator, unloading the remains of the meal found into a plastic container before dialing in the time on the microwave. “Speaking of which, did you woo that girl of yours with your massive brain?”

"Jessica wasn't there today. She was sick," Sam said. He still didn't understand why the subject of Cas was so touchy for Dean today. "But hey, if she's better tomorrow, I might invite her over," he shrugged.

“Good. I’ll make sure to stay out of the house, tiger,” Dean winked and nudged his brother’s side, overhearing the chime of the microwave finally which alerted him that his food was ready.

“A man needs his privacy.”

Sam glared at him. "Just because I'm inviting her over doesn't mean anything.  I just thought I'd make her dinner, that's all," he mumbled. "Besides!" he said a bit louder. "When are you inviting yours over again?"

“When I figure all of this out... he’s conflicted at the moment and I don’t want to do anything else to screw up.”

"Well then good luck with that Dean," he said firmly popping some of the granola in his mouth, chewing on it thoughtfully.

“Was that sarcasm or are you actually trying to be sympathetic?”

"It was a little bit of both," Sam admitted with a small grin. "But I really do mean it. Good luck."

Thanks Sammy. Still gonna tease you about Jessica though,” Dean smirked inwardly, letting it only grace his lips for split moment.

"Then I have every right to tease you about Cas, don't I?" Sam shot back at him instantly.

“Don’t be a smartass.”

"Don't tease me about Jessica then," Sam retorted.

“Whatever. It’s with purpose, my teasing,” Dean shot back defiantly.

Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean. “I’ll believe that when hell freezes over.”

“What if it has and you’re just not aware?”

Sam stuck his lounge out at Dean childishly. "I'll leave you to your crazy theories."

“They’re not crazy until proven incorrect!” Dean calls out with a confidence in his tone.

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes, taking the other package of granola and going to sit on the couch. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say."

“Is that sass I detect?” the older Winchester accuses, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It may be, you'll never know," the younger shot back, with years of experience.

“Wh- who says I can’t? I’m not THAT old.”

"Uh huh..." Sam waggled an eyebrow at him. "The gray hairs beg to differ."

“Gray…” Dean brought a hand up to rake over his hair frantically, expression growing sour. “You’re joking? Right..? I- I can’t develop grays until I’m at least... 40.”

Sam placed the bag on the table and came and wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders. "Hate to break it to you, but you can and you do have a few. But hey! You have to deal me all the time so that probably answers why you do."

“Crap... You really are stressing me out,” Dean groans in annoyance.

"Oh come on!" Sam grinned, pulling away. "You know you love me."

“I wish I didn’t,” Dean mumbled as he stood up from his position on the sofa, fetching a beer from the fridge in hopes of boosting his spirits.

Sam frowned. "You don't mean that. I know you don't," he said softly.

“Don’t worry. I don’t,” Dean grinned as he pressed the rim of his bottle to his lips, taking a short swig. “You’ll always be my pain in the ass little brother, Sammy.”

Sam grinned and gave a big wet kiss on the cheek. "You got that right. You ain't getting rid of me anytime soon," he teased.

“Ack! Gross! I’ve got a reputation!”

Dean rubs at the spot where the kiss was placed, feeling himself flush up at the ministration.

"Come on," Sam grin grew. "No one will ever know!"

Dean looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking away his calm demeanor, shoving at his brother’s shoulder with a scoff.

“I- I don’t care! No chick flick moments!”

"You love chick flick moments and I know it," he argued, rolling his eyes at Dean. "But whatever!"

Dean muttered a couple of profanities to himself before vocalizing one of them.

“… Little bitch…”

"Jerk," came the instant reply as always with Sam.

“Whatever. Just go upstairs and do something. Your presence is making me die inside.”

Sam pouted and rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll leave your royal highness alone then," he headed upstairs. "I needed to study anyway."

“Once a nerd. Always a nerd,” Dean snickered as he watched his brother trot up the stairwell.

Sam raised his eyes to heaven, but continued to smile softly. It was nice to just be able to annoy his brother again for once.

“Those eyes of yours are going to fall right out of their sockets one day!” Dean called out before he’d heard a sharp click of a door, signaling that Sam had no time to continue their petty arguments.

"Yeah whatever you say," Sam thought, closing the door behind him. He sat down on the bed, pulling out a textbook with a sigh.

Well, now that Sam was handled with. It was time for Dean to take things into his own hands, work out... whatever it is he still had going with Cas. Unsure about exactly what he’d say when he’d call.

“Hey... sorry for being such a jackass…? Sorry I can’t have you express yourself correctly around me...?”

Cas finished cleaning up and closed the small shop down. He headed to his car, sighing deeply, completely exasperated with everything that had happened today.

When the man had finally mustered up some liquid courage, drink beside him and hands shaking, Dean skimmed through his contacts in order to dial up Cas’ number; pressing his phone to his ear in a stretched silence.

Cas jumped as his phone rang. He stared at it for several second before pressing it to his ear. "Hello Dean?" he answered quietly, unsure at why the man was calling him.

“Uh... heh... Hey Cas. Um…” Dean could barely inaugurate his sentence before the stammering continued, words a jumble of both fear of rejection and anxiety.

“I just wanted to check in... make sure I didn’t screw things up like I tend to do.”

"No, you didn't screw things up, I promise," he said gently. "I'm sorry if I made you feel like you did. I swear you didn't."

“Cas... I know I’ve got a pretty lame filter with my words... you don’t have to pretend I wasn’t in the fault by just a fraction. I made you uncomfortable and it’s understandable.”

"Well you didn't Dean, trust me. I'd let you know if you did," Cas whispered.

Dean took note of the shift in the other’s tone, becoming much softer and brimming a plea.

“Alright. I’m taking your word. I just... have grown to really care about you in the last few days.”

Cas shook his head. "You've done nothing to upset me Dean and you won't make me leave, I promise. It takes much more than a few words to make me leave."

“I’m not sure about all that... it might as well happen eventually. If not now than surely later,” Dean says with a hint of nihilism, proceeding to change the subject. “Anyways, I’m just glad you’re not upset. Wouldn’t want to have you angry, means I won’t be able to see that pretty face of yours.”

Cas frowned and blushed at Dean's words. "Please don't think like that," he said softly. "I wouldn't be upset for something like that, I swear. But ignore whatever you think might have come between us. Are we still up for tomorrow?"

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Cas,” Dean spoke lowly, tone tinged with a tenderness that he only used for Sam.

"Good. I'd be extremely disappointed otherwise," he smiled a small bit. "Do you have anything in particular you'd like to do?"

Cas hadn't even started to drive. He couldn't when it was Dean Winchester who was talking to him. He felt the need to give him his full attention.

“Well, does a day at an arcade seem cool? There’s a pretty convenient one near me, just a few streets down. Sammy and I have been going there ever since he started college,” Dean said with a hidden hopefulness in between words, finishing off his bottle which he set aside once done.

“If it’s not your thing we could always have you choose? Nothing too extreme though, my brother has now convinced me that I’m an aging man.”

"I don't typically go for arcades, but I'll give it a shot," Cas said, cheerfulness lacing his voice. "And if it makes you feel any better, we're all aging slowly. What's the point of it though if you don't give life a few rounds?"

“I’m almost in my fourth decade. Seems like a lot to him. He even pointed out some grays! The little punk thinks he’s really clever.”

Dean goes off on a small rant, quickly excusing himself and hopping subjects yet again.

“Sorry... but yeah! Yeah. Arcades aren’t for everyone but it’s nice to delve into childhood again, for old time sake is what I like to tell myself.”

"Dean, I am in my fourth decade and I assure you. You just got to go with it. You can't stop it, or I would've by now. But I would love to go with you to the arcade with you," Cas chuckled at his ranting.

“Oh, an older man. Makes this more interesting. I just hope I won’t have to help you cross the street anytime soon.”

"Shut up Winchester," he hissed. "Or you'll regret every word you say like that to me," he threatened.

“Are you going to come at me with your cane?” Dean gave an unseen quirk of his lips.

"Fuck you," the words were out of his mouth before he could think twice. He froze, waiting nervously for Dean's response to that.

Without missing a beat, Dean began cackling uncontrollably, knees bumping furniture in his tremor of laughter; having to wipe at his eyes before replying.

“Alright... alright! No more teasing, promise.”

Cas let out a silent breath of relief. "Alright then. No talking about age. That settles that," he grinned.

“Don’t worry Cas. I don’t mind you having a couple of years on me. Doesn’t make you any less capable of playing arcade games, right?” Dean makes an attempt of soothing the other, obviously taking things a bit south when riling him up. “If you can work your way around a joystick, you’re fine in my book. Whether you be a century old or not.”

"Nope. None the less able too at all," he grinned. "So, mister high and mighty Dean Winchester, where is this said arcade?" Cas asked, pulling them completely back on topic.

“Just a quick drive away from my house. Couple of minutes from a burger place we can head to afterwards if you’re interested too? Biggerson’s has the best meat in the business, I can assure you.”

"That sounds great," he smiled. "What time should I meet you there?"

“Uh... say about... twelve in the afternoon? If that’s not convenient then we can always do eleven.”

"That works fine for me. I'll be there at twelve," he grinned stupidly.

“I can almost hear the smile in your voice. You’re just so damn adorable.”

Dean lets flee his lips before he can register it, rubbing at his neck nervously with now pink cheeks and a dry throat. “I um... I’ll see you there. Just make sure not to keep me waiting, I haven’t laid a finger on that Skeeball machine in months and Daddy needs a taste.”

Cas nodded with yet another blush, "Alright. Well I'll see you then," he said softly.

“Bye Cas, love you,” Dean managed to say speedily before ending the call, mind swimming in momentary awe until the realization of his final words hit him.

Son of a bitch.

Cas smiled and put his phone down. "Love you too," he whispered quietly to no one and started the trip home.


	11. Chapter 11

Fuck oh, fuck.

He’d fucked up majorly! Who even spouts an “I love you” before the second date? A desperate loser, that’s who!

“Sam! Get out here! I need some more of your crappy advice!”

Sam raised an eyebrow and closed his textbook. "What's going on Dean?" he asked, coming down the stairs quickly.

“Itoldcaswecouldgoonadateandialsotoldhimilovedhimand…” Dean spurred out in a haste, face growing many shades of red before he slumped his head into his arms. “God... god...”

Sam sighed, crossing the room, hugging Dean. "Hey, hey, calm down and run that by me just a tad bit slower so I can catch it all."

Dean grinned despite himself into the embrace, clapping his brother’s back before starting again; much less frantic this time around.

“Alright... so we made up... turns out he wasn’t mad at me about what happened earlier. We were making plans to go to that really nice arcade, close to Biggerson’s? And I kind of... maybe... sort of... dismissed our conversation with an I love you.”

"How did he react to that?" Sam asked him softly. He didn't want to see his brother lose Cas.

“I hung up! Immediately afterwards.”

Sam sighed. "You didn't even wait for him to answer you, did you?"

“It was just.. So sudden that I hadn’t realized I SAID IT until I hung up!”

"Calm down Dean, I'm sure he would've called back by now, if he felt something wrong with it. Just give it a chance."

Dean gave a disgruntled noise before wringing his hands in his lap. “I guess... but... Besides that. There’s our date. Well... at least I think it’s a date.”

"What about it?" he asked. "Is he excited for it?"

“I... think so? He isn’t a fan of arcades so it may have been a mistake... I- I’m just not the romantic guy I write myself up to be these days!”

Sam hugged Dean tighter. "Look at me. I'm sure Cas will be just fine with the arcade. He enjoyed his night over here watching movies with you. Give him a chance. I'm sure he'll come through."

“Maybe you’re right…” Dean returned the hug generously as he said this, pulling away to press a kiss to the top of Sam’s head, the ministration uncharacteristic of him. “Thanks Sammy.”

Sam grinned and laughed. "Of course Dean. You want another beer?" he offered, glad to see a bit happier.

“Man, you reading my mind or what?” Dean grinned with a partial sense of calm.

"No mind reading here today!" Sam laughed. "Just me knowing my brother," he grinned.

When the bottle was handed to him, Dean thanked the boy generously with a clap to his back, making him stumble a bit with the intensity of it.

“Whoops. Sorry. You know how I get when I’m jumpy.”

Sam rolled his eyes. "Right," he said sarcastically, opening a bottle of his own.

“Oh shut up. You know it’s true.”

Sam grinned. "Yeah, I know. But it's still fun to tease you," he told his brother.

“You’re an ass, y’know that?” Dean spat with no actual ire, having to give the guy props for messing with him so much, despite himself.

"That I know and I am also proud of," he laughed, and used Dean's shoulder as an arm rest.

“Hey, hey, just cause you’ve grown to the size of a Sasquatch doesn’t mean you can use me as furniture!”

Sam chuckled and merely leaned on him more. "I do believe that's exactly what it means."

“Scratch what I said about you being an ass. You’re just a full blown bitch,” Dean muttered in annoyance, wriggling away from the touch.

"Yep. Jerk," came the reliable response to that comment. Sam moved with Dean, still leaning on him. It was so much fun to annoy his older brother.

Dean gave an exasperated sigh, perking up his nose at Sam before accepting his fate; relaxing into the touch.

“You know what. If you can’t beat them, join them.”

"You asked for it," Sam shrugged. "I'm just granting your wish." He wouldn't in a million years let Dean know that he was just trying to cheer him up some.

“Can I wish for you to get off of me?”

"You can wish for anything, but that," he grinned.

“I wish for you to go to your room.”

Sam bit his lip and picked up Dean, heading towards his room.

“W- Woah! The hell? Put me down!” Dean sputtered as he felt his weight being lifted off the sofa.

Sam started laughing and dropped his brother back on the sofa, Dean landing with an "oof". He found himself unable to stop laughing.

“You’re horrible!” Dean cried out in mortification, face growing hot in humiliation.

Sam placed his hands on his knees, unable to stop laughing. He could hardly breath, he was laughing so hard.

Dean stood from his spot in a quick motion, jabbing at the other man’s shin which hadn’t done more than just make him trip a bit.

Sam stumbled forward some onto Dean, still laughing. He doubled over, clutching his stomach.

“You suck.”

Sam took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "A- And you have no sense of humor!"

“You have no sense of sympathy!” Dean shoots back, clearly unamused.

Sam breathed out deeply. "You're no fun Dean."

“Not when fun includes you being a brat!”

"I am not a brat!!!"

“Yes you are. You might as well just change your name.”

Sam stuck his tongue out at Dean. "Do you want me to be a brat? I will be."

“You don’t need to try. Your existence is proof itself,” Dean remains stoic for a couple moments before breaking out into a valiant grin.

Sam frowned. "Now that's just mean," he argued.

“And?” the older one questions without an issue.

"And... And..." Sam struggled to find a good insult to hurl at his brother. "You're an ass."

“Oh. Very original, Sammy.”

"You're an ass and that's final."

“Well I do enjoy ass,” Dean states nonchalantly, “so I guess my self-esteem is pretty high.”

Sam raised his fingers in a mock gun to his head. "You are so annoying."

“Yes I am. But you love me anyways don’t you?”

"For some strange unknown reason. Yes, yes I do."

“Unknown?! It’s pretty clear to me! I’m just irresistible!” Dean retorts suavely with a waggle of his brows.

Sam shook his head. "You can't pull that bull with me. I live with you."

“Hmph... and I’M the asshole here?”

"Yep. That's you. Do I need to get you a certificate?"

Dean scoffs and shoves his brother in a weak attempt to throw him off balance. “Quit being a little shit.”

Sam stumbled back over to fall onto Dean. "Nope. Nevar!"

“Get off of me! You’re like an elephant!”

"I am not," he continued to lay on Dean. "Just a moose!"

Dean huffs at the similarity and manages to keep Sam from crushing his knee. “I hear those animals are pretty damn heavy.”

"Still not as heavy as an elephant," he argued, falling off Dean. "Besides, you started this."

“I started nothing of the sort!” Dean counters, pressing a fist to his brother’s shoulder playfully.

"Yes you did!" he grinned, "and you will pay for it." Sam winked cheerfully at him.

“Oh yeah? Bring it on, beanstalk.”

"Oh I will," he challenged. "Just watch."

“You’ll be eating your words, Samantha,” Dean spat confidently, wearing a smug expression.

"We'll see about that Deanna. I know all your dirty little tips and tricks"

“Likewise.”

"Fair enough. But you will pay and I promise you that."

“Same here. Just make sure you don’t piss your panties before it even starts.”

Sam glared, now determined. "We'll see," he repeated.

Dean chuckled at the younger one’s arrogance, brushing it off as just another one of their prank wars that would soon commence once again.

"Now, shouldn't you finish up your beer and get some sleep so you'll be all fresh for that boyfriend of yours?" he hissed.

“Stop being a pissbaby and I might do just that.”

Sam rolled his eyes. "You're the one who asked for some of MY advice!"

“I didn’t think you’d give me actual useful advice!”

"Well I did, so stop whining and go use it!"

“I’ll use it after a quick nap, asshat.”

"Then go get some sleep. Besides. I still need to study," Sam rolled his eyes.

“Oh yeah, forgot you actually use that oversized head of yours,” Dean snickered with a prod to his brother’s temples, discarding the beer bottle just as he got up.

"Just shut up jerk," he hissed, smacking Dean's hands away.

“Bitch.”

Dean dismissed the other whilst flipping him the bird.

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. "Goodnight Dean," he said before going upstairs.

“M’night.”

It was evident that the argument had ended then, Dean’s speech slurring just a bit, alcohol finally flooding his conscious. “Just make sure ‘m awake early, k?”

"Of course Dean. I can do that," he nodded in agreement. "But right now, get some rest."

“Alright... alright.” Dean mumbles quietly as he waves the other off, entering his room and fumbling to get his sheets on top of himself.

Sam watched him carefully, making sure he actually got to his bed. He prayed to whatever was out there that the date went well. Dean needed a win.

Once he’d fully situated himself on the mattress, Dean had clocked out almost instantly, gentle snoring erupting from him.


	12. Chapter 12

A good eight hours later, Sam silenced his alarm clock. Dean had wanted to be up early which was unusual, but he would make sure his elder brother was up.

Padding softly down the stairs, he started coffee and started to thaw out bacon before filling a big cup full of ice water, going back up to his brother's room.

While still deep in slumber, Dean had been just barely attentive. Missing the haphazardly steps taken to his door; soft jingle of the knob left unheard as well.

Sam decided to try and be nice to Dean once. "Hey Dean. Wake up," he said firmly.

The faint voice of the other left Dean unfazed, wriggling in his cocoon of a blanket slightly with a mumble.

Sam grinned. "I tried," he said as he dumped the ice water on top of Dean's head.

“HOLY SHIT!”

With a jolt of surprise, Dean’s body hurdled to the edge of the bed at the biting cold of the water, blankets looking at his ankles which eventually caused him to trip; now soaked.

“WHAT THE FUCK, SAMMY?”

Sam was laughing so hard. "I tried to wake you the polite way. You wouldn't get up. You're now up and there's coffee ready and bacon thawing and look! You don't have to shower!"

“I swear to god I’m going to kick your ass!” Dean spat out venomously, flailing around for a moment on the ground before getting enough leverage from the bed to stand, top half sopping wet. “I’ll be generous enough to give you a head start.”

"No you won't. You have a date to get ready for. Just think twice before asking me to get you up next time."

“You’re right about the date. I should get ready,” Dean paused. “Though, I still think I have a couple of minutes to spare beating you into the couch cushion.”

Sam grinned. "No you don't. See, if you do that, you won't have time to make your own food because I won't make it for you."

“Damn it. Whatever. Just know I won’t be getting you more granola for the next week.”

"Mhmm.... Fine, whatever," Sam sighed. "You'll have to deal with my attitude then."

“I’ve done it before. It won’t be hard this time around,” Dean spoke aloud before heading towards the restroom, planning on stripping himself of his soaked clothes; searching first for the ones that he’d wear for Cas’ and his date. “Now scram, I’ve got to make myself look decent.”

"Scramming starts now," Sam said running off to the kitchen with a smirk. "Good luck!"

Dean sighs and is quick to remove his clothing, setting them to the side as he then slips into the newly chosen outfit, adjusting his belt and collar before exiting.

“Sammy! You have any more of that douchey cologne of yours?”

"On my dresser in my room!" Sam shouted up the stairs, grinning at the thought of Dean wearing that again.

Dean grumbled out a thanks, still mildly sluggish from his nap, all but dousing himself in the cheap aroma of pine and herbs that his brother and he had only used on certain occasions.

“Don’t eat all the bacon by the way! Not that I’m worried…”

"I wouldn't eat all that by myself you know it!" sniffing the air, smelling the cologne over the bacon. "How much of that are you using?”

“I needed extra for Cas! I don’t know whether or not he’s repulsed by my usual funk but I’m not willing to find out.”

"Yeah well I can smell it over the smell of the bacon!" he called back, shaking his head.

“Suffer, spawn of Satan! Serves you right for that stunt you pulled this morning,” Dean calls out in irritation, knotting his laces before sprinting down the stairwell, now in a rather uncharacteristic formal attire.

"And how do you know Cas won't react badly to you smelling like that?"

Dean gave Sam a frown and scoffed, dismissing his worries with a hand.

“Everyone likes the smell of pine. Besides, I’m so nervous, I’ll probably sweat most of it off during the ride over there.”

"So you'll smell like pine and sweat. So attractive Dean," Sam teased mercilessly.

“H- Hey! At least I’m trying! You’re only making me want to chicken out of this more than I already want to!”

"I don't think you would. You wouldn't dare to let him down."

“Got me there,” Dean mumbles into his palms as he sits, serving himself a large portion of what was available before shoveling it into his mouth at an impressive speed.

“Mf... Tdish isf really g’ud.”

"Seriously Dean? That's gross!" Sam gagged. "Eat slower."

“I’ll eat slower when I’m not going on a date with a ridiculously cute guy who may or may not be one of the most serious relationships I’ve been aiming to have.”

"Yes, but... You know? Just... Never mind. Go and enjoy your date. I'll do dishes. Just go Dean."

Dean glances up to his brother in surprise, finishing off his finally hunk of meat before belching out quietly, not wanting to ruin the moment. “Uh... dude... You sure?”

"Yeah. I'm sure. Just go enjoy yourself,” Sam nodded, smiling softly. "You deserve a break."

“God... thanks, Sammy. That means a lot.”

Dean gifts Sam with a sheepish grin, grateful of his brother’s charitable nature; standing from his seat while also fumbling for his car keys.

“.. Not to sound like a chick or anything but... I might reconsider buying that rabbit food of yours.”

"Of course Dean and I honestly don't care. I hope everything goes well Cas," Sam chuckled at his brother's behavior. "Take care of everything you need too and good luck. You've got this."

“I hope so. I really want to impress him today in that arcade,” the older of the two confesses, twiddling with his thumbs after shoving the keys into his hind pocket. “Anyways... I’ll see you later. Make sure you don’t burn the house down while I’m gone!”

Sam chuckled. "Will do Dean. Now get!" he made shooing motions with his hands. "Don't want to make him think you've forgotten him!"

“Never,” Dean spoke almost to himself, hurrying out of the front door with a little accident midway, shoulder shoving the door just barely.

Sam shook his head, watching him leave, before standing up to start on the dishes.

Castiel was a complete and utter wreak. He was so nervous that he'd mess this up.

Dean was quick to enter his vehicle and start it up, keys locked into the ignition while heading out of their driveway; breathing lacking any control.

“Just have to call him... calling him will make me feel better.”

Cas finally finished cleaning up. He stared at the wall, unsure of what to do. He was so stressed he didn't even remember where he was going.

Coming to a screeching halt at a curb, Dean hurriedly brought his cell out and dialed up Cas, hoping to have him pick up to make sure things were still on for them.

Speaking of which... maybe Cas would have enjoyed a bouquet or some crap like that? Probably not... he’s not a middle school chick. Maybe just a rose? He was definitely overthinking this.

Cas jumped when the phone rang, but picked up instantly when he saw Dean's name pop up. "Hello Dean," he said calmly, his voice somehow not betraying how nervous and stressed he really was.

“H- Hey... ahem. Uh, hey Cas. Just um…” Dean exhaled through his mouth and tensed his shoulders up for the following words.

“... Just wanted to see if we were still going on that date? I’ve been really looking forward to it.”

"I've been looking forward to it too. Why wouldn't we be going?" Cas asked confused, now suddenly worried along with being stressed and nervous.

“No! No! Just checking. I’ve had a few dates clock out on me the last second because of something more important. Just wanted to make sure you were comfortable with everything.”

"I am very comfortable with everything. Just... Remind me where this place is again?" Cas said, trying not to sound rude because he had forgotten that.

“Just by the Biggerson’s diner south from my house. If you don’t remember all too well I could always pick you up?” Dean said in a consoling tone, sensing Cas in distress.

"Oh..." Cas said, feeling stupid, "Yes, Thank you. It'll be fine though. I will be there soon."

“Great... and... Hey, cheer up,” Dean soothed, hoping to bring that dearly missed giddiness in his date’s voice.

“I forget things sometimes too. I lost myself on the way to pick up Sammy from a robotics club meeting in high school, managed to end up on the upper side of a filth ridden butcher shop. Freaky stuff there.”

Cas laughed some at the thought. "Okay well I will see you soon then."

“See ya Cas. Don’t be too fashionably late either!” Dean added with a hint of mischief, intent on riling up the man very high, loving how flustered he could become in seconds. “You’re already cute as is. Gotta start up the car again, talking and driving isn’t safe in the midst of people trying to get somewhere for their lunch break.”

"Okay, well I will see you soon Dean," he said simply. He was blushing a deep bright red, but no way in hell was he going to let Dean know that.

“You too, Cas.”

As that was said, Dean ended the call and practically beamed at himself in the frontal mirror, patting his cheek a few times for the grin to simmer down.

This was going good so far, he just needed to keep the mood going and everything would go stellar.

Cas took a deep breath heading for his car. "It'll work out he said over and over again."

The older Winchester had made a couple of turns south just as he had informed Cas and made it just at the entrance to the diner, parking in the mostly vacant space outside of the establishment.

At least he’d come at a reasonable time, teens weren’t infiltrating the arcade as he’d believed them to on a day like today. Especially with school being shorter than it had been when he was still a kid. He’d thought they’d surely be out for lunch by now.

Cas pulled up a short time later, parking near the back of the not very crowded parking lot, still repeating his meaningless rant. He was so nervous he would completely mess this up and that was the last thing he wanted.

 

Getting out, he scanned the parking lot, quickly finding the Impala. "Alright Castiel," he told himself. "You've got this."

When Dean had parked his car appropriately and managed to pay for at least four hours, he laid himself on the hood and drummed his fingers mindlessly on its sides, still warm from its recent use.

Cas approached the Impala slowly, eyes darting back and forth. He refused to chicken out on Dean. Seeing the slightly younger man, he swallowed thickly before speaking. "Hello Dean."

Dean, almost instantly upon seeing Cas- greeted him with a hug, taking time to breathe in the saccharine-like scent that was all Cas; something he swore he’d never get enough of.

When realizing it had been a couple of seconds too long, Dean tore away with a cough; cheeks quickly coming to attention in a soft pink.

“Uh... Sorry. Got excited. You look really nice. Then again, you usually do. So there’s no surprise there.”

Cas was surprised, but hugged him back, noticing the way Dean clung to him for a bit too long for it to be just a normal hug.

"It's alright," he said. "And thank you. You look very nice yourself." He said simply.

“Gee, really? I mean... I wore this to impress you sort of but... I thought maybe it was much for an arcade…” Dean babbled on, cheeks worsening their state at the mere compliment.

"Really Dean. You also need to really relax," he hinted gently. He saw how flustered the man was in front of him and wanted to help sooth his nerves some.

“Oh god... yeah, yeah... sorry,” Dean squabbled on, still not getting the gist just yet; needing time before he could totally be considered ‘calm’.

“Let’s head inside shall we, my good sir?”

The nerves soon came to a sudden halt as he extended his arm out jokingly.

Cas grinned and took Dean's arm boldly. "Why thank you," he winked at Dean as they both headed towards the arcade.

That wink had immediately taken a toll on Dean as his stammering soon came back into play, smitten with almost everything the man had done so far.

“S- So um... ahem... Bet you can’t beat me at Skeeball?”

"Oh? Is this so? I guess we'll just have to see about that," Cas said challengingly. He knew Dean was probably right, but he loved a good challenge.

“Oh. It’s on.”

Dean sported a toothy smile with his words, marching up to the employee in-front to collect their tokens for the day, having handed Cas another baggie filled to the brim with how cheap both were.

“Hope you don’t mind the weight, me and Sammy always used to get the most tokens just to spend the entire afternoon here after school. Didn’t seem like a bad idea now that you’re here.”

"Sounds perfect Dean," he smiled lightly, watching him pay. He felt like he should pay, for this, not Dean...

Once the cashier handed him his change for the two loads of coins, he happily shifted back to Cas and nearly jumped towards the machines awaiting them two. Almost as if he wasn’t a late thirty year old guy.

“Great! Now, about that Skeeball. You’re so gonna eat your words!”

Cas' eyes went dark. "Oh I wouldn't bet on that!" He followed Dean quickly, the competitive side of him sparking into life.

“Careful old man, wouldn’t want you to sprain something on your own accord,” Dean drawled out teasingly, meaning no harm in the words; patting a hand at Cas’ behind to move him forwards to insert his first token.

“Come on, come on. Want to see what you’re made of.”

Cas rolled his eyes. "Oh we'll see alright,” he grinned sliding in the token, watching Dean angrily.

“Aw, don’t get mad. I’m only poking fun. You seem confident enough to beat my ass at this. So I’m expecting the best actually,” Dean confessed with a quirk of his lips, allowing the arrogant demeanor soften.

Cas knew he had a problem of being much too competitive and jealous. But at that moment he didn't care. "Damn right I will," he said firmly.

“Ooh... sassy! Really know how to turn a guy on, Cas. And you haven’t even started handling those balls yet,” Dean flirts, making a silent attempt at throwing Cas off a bit.

Unfair yes but he was never used to playing clean when it came to arcades.

Narrowing his eyes, Cas glared at him. "Careful there. You never know what you're heading into to," Cas watched Dean carefully.

“Oh, I know exactly what I’m heading into, sweetheart... question is…” Dean dips down to collect one of the Masonite balls, taking it into hand and placing it into Cas’ own, almost in a challenge. “Do you?”

Cas tightened his grip around the ball, smirking ear to ear. "I know exactly what I'm getting into, he said with a firm tone. Turning to face the machine, he took a deep breath before throwing the ball, not bothering to look where it went.

Dean pursed his lips and gave an affirming nod, impressed with Cas’ abilities so far.

His aim was good. Cleared a ball in a thirty slot on his first try.

But Dean had bound himself to be better, years of being beat by Sammy himself surely enough guidance for him.

“Not bad... for an amateur.”

Cas rolled his eyes. "I would like to see you do better, Mr. Confidence," Cas snarked, knowing he would probably be shown up easily, but just not caring.

“Better watch your tongue, sir. Might just have watch it for you,” Dean murmurs as he takes one of the balls in hand, positioning himself properly and allowing physics to do the rest; eyes sharp and calculating as they tracked the ball’s location.

“Hell yeah!”

Cas bit his lip, nodding as the ball hit the 75 ring easily. "Very nice," he said, his competitiveness even higher now. "But that was luck," the words rolled off his tongue venomously.

Dean noted the contempt in Cas’ tone and decided to lay off just an inch, realizing now that this game would mean a lot to Cas if he’d won against Dean. And though Dean wasn’t one to refuse competition, he couldn’t stand the thought of the other man’s spirits hitting a new low at the loss. Game or not.

“Alright, hotshot. Let’s see if my ‘luck’ applies to you too.”

Cas had a determined look in eyes. He desperately wanted to impress Dean. Yes he loved a good competition, but maybe... Just maybe if he could land a good score on the game, he could land a good score with Dean.

When Cas has readied himself to make the next move, Dean focused on the concentration evident on his face, brows pinched and back arched. Something that didn’t look half bad if he was being honest.

But right now it wasn’t the time to admire Cas to the fullest... yet.

“Keep your legs spread and chin up. Don’t tear your eyes away from where you want to score.”

Cas was thoroughly surprised by the tips, but nodded. "Thanks," he said softly, listening and doing just as Dean had said. He threw the ball, still nervous of failing.

“Cas! Holy hell! You got it in the sixty slot!” Dean cried out happily, chest buzzing with a newly developed pride for Cas’ accomplishment; scooping him up by the side into a short hug, patting his shoulder afterwards.

“See? With a bit of practice, you’ll be great!”

"Thank you Dean," he said, a twinkle in his eye. It felt good to see Dean happy. That's what he really cared about. Screw the game. Seeing that smile... It made his day.

“Let’s get in a couple more throws and then head over to that racing game, alright?” Dean cites with a chipper tune to his voice, probably in cause of Cas himself.

His grin was just so dopey and amused, it was blinding. “I’m not all too good at it so you have an advantage there.”

"Okay, that works," Cas agreed willingly. "But trust me, no advantage. I've never been good at racing games."

Cas was smiling. Not a forced smile or his, “How can I help you smile?" It was a real smile put there by a real person. It felt good to smile.

“By just being here. You’re doing stellar work so far.”

Dean’s smile faltered as his face muscles began to strain at the excessive workout, having never had smiled so much in his life with the presence of a single person besides Sammy.

“How can I make YOU smile, Cas?”

Cas' eyes grew wide as he blushed and looked away. He shrugged and placed a ball in Dean's hand. "It's your turn,” he whispered.

The younger man gave a chuckle and despite his curiosity, continued on with Cas’ request, taking the ball his fist and guiding it towards the ramp once more; focusing less on his aim and more on Castiel who stood patiently beside him.

When the ball was released, he’d only heightened up by five points, eighty not being a personal best but something mildly close to it.

“Last ball. Will you do me the honors?”

Cas shrugged. "I guess I can give it a shot," he shrugged. He followed everything Dean told him to do, before once more throwing the ball. He closed his eyes as the ball flew from his hand, still wanting to do his best to impress Dean. He want sure why, but it was important to him.

“Well I’ll be damned,” Dean drew out, slack jawed; his eyes darting back from the ninety five scored just movements ago and back to Cas who seemed to be surprised himself.

“You sure got some coordination there, Cas... I mean... I didn’t hit past nineties until I was at least a year into the game.”

"Well...." Cas drew out. "I did learn from the best."

Winning was all good and all, but it was Dean he cared about. For some strange unknown reason.

“Ah man, Cas... making a guy blush over here.”

Dean rubbed at his neck once the praise aimed itself at him, a scarlet dusting over the smattering of freckles on his face almost instantly; guiding his attention towards the next game in attempt to change the focus.

“A- Anyway... let’s head off, shall we?”

"I know am," Cas answered, follow the taller man. "It looks sweet on you."

“C- Cas! Shut it!” Dean sputtered finally when the color reached his temples, able to now feel his entire complexion grow warmer by the second.

Cas laughed softly and looked away from Dean. It was honestly adorable to see the younger man blush.

“Anyways! As I was saying, next game?” Dean cleared his throat and signaled to the neighboring machine to theirs.

"Why not?" he grinned, knowing Dean had become just a tad bit uncomfortable with his compliment. He watched Dean, unsure of what was to happen with this game.

“Rules are simple,” Dean explains as he slips into one of the car models, space in between being where the screen and coin slots were; the man feeling yet again like a child in such a position. “It’s multiplayer, you’re a racer. Track course shows up on screen and you’re in it to win it or you eat someone else’s dust. Not literally of course.”

Cas nodded eagerly. "Sounds simple enough. I guess we can give it a shot," he sat down in the car model next to Dean's.

“Will you do us the honors, rookie?” Dean gestured to their still awfully full token baggies.

"Will do," he nodded simply, inserting the required tokens. He watched Dean go through the set up process, doing exactly the same.

“Are you ready racers?” chimed the machines in unison, Dean quickly averting his eyes from his own screen to blow a kiss mockingly in Cas’ direction, hands firm on the steering wheel.

“It means are you ready to eat rubber?”

Cas rolled his eyes. "Don't know," his competitiveness sparking once more. "Are you?" Castiel's voice was just a bit too cheerful for that last line.

“Bring it on, baby,” Dean used the pet name loosely in order to fire up the already eager man, game commencing not moments later with Dean nearly tearing off the joystick which allowed him to set off.

Cas was startled at the suddenness of the start and accelerated quickly. His car was fast, but not yet fast enough to catch up with Dean who had obviously played this multiple times before.

Dean’s brows furrowed as he sunk further into the game’s momentum, allowing it to guide him with the knowledge of years before- swerving and skidding across the virtual course with a quick lick of his lips.

Cas was barely making it around the track without crashing. He had never been good at racing games and he knew it. But he refused to let that make him give up.

“Hey... word of advice…” Dean perks up from his spot, already having made it to the third lap assigned while Cas struggled on his second.

“Stand up straight and keep your hands loose. Ya get my drift? Don’t be so tense. It’s like an actual car.”

"Whatever you say. But it is absolutely nothing like an actual car," Cas disagreed with Dean on that point.

“Those are the words of someone who’s never gone 70 in a 50’s zone.”

"Not true," Cas mused under his breath, focusing on the game.

In clear disbelief, Dean spoke in an amused tone. “Oh, really?”

"Yeah, really," Cas answered clearly. "Besides how would you know anyway?"

“You don’t strike me as a bad boy.”

"Yeah, well you don't strike me as one to hit on random guys in corner stores, yet we here we are," he smirked.

Dean’s smile faltered after the observation was made, shaking his head at the game continued.

“I don’t. You were an exception.”

Cas raised an eyebrow. He wasn't expecting that one. He didn't answer, and continued to play the game. God he needed to learn to keep his mouth shut.

Dean enjoyed the silence that proceeded that question, right as he managed to head towards the finish line once and for all, clapping his hands in victory before pounding his fist on the steering wheel.

“Yes! I’ve still got it!”

Cas looked over at Dean. "Yes you do," he agreed, a stupidly wide grin across his face.

“Well, if I’m the one who won... what’s got you all smiley? Sammy would have a fit right about now and hide my beer from me for a day.”

"Hey, I won the last game. An eye for eye," he shrugged, but his smile remained. "Besides. What could I possibly do to you?”

“Nothing that can harm me I hope,” Dean joked lightly, scooting from out of the car model to collect their tickets.

Cas laughed. "Well as far as I know, I have no evil conspiracies against you so I think we are in the clear... For now," he waggled his eyebrows at Dean.

Dean’s face pinched into one of curiosity, cocking a brow at Cas’ threat... or rather warning. His grin then stretching from ear to ear.

“You’ve caught me. I’m apart of a cult for narcissistic middle aged men.”

Cas glanced back him. "Now that," he said with a giant grin. "I knew. Because that's totally the type of cult you'd be in," sarcasm laced his voice.

“Good to see we both agree,” Dean droned as shoved the snippets of paper into their baggies, ignoring the sarcasm from Castiel.

"Where to now?" Cas licked his lips, eyes darting around the arcade.

Dean tracked the action and had to swallow dryly in order to compose himself, coughing into his arm before pointing over to a crane game; one which he’d never seemed to score in no matter how hard he tried.

He was sure it was rigged.


	13. Chapter 13

"Where to now?" Cas licked his lips, eyes darting around the arcade.

Dean tracked the action and had to swallow dryly in order to compose himself, coughing into his arm before pointing over to a crane game; one which he’d never seemed to score in no matter how hard he tried.

He was sure it was rigged.

“That one.”

"Crane games. Could you have picked something easier?" Cas had a small bit of confidence with that one.

“Easy? That shit is the worst thing on this planet!” Dean voiced incredulously.

"They’re are super simple Dean!" he grinned, sliding the token in the slot. "You just have to have a steady hand!" Cas moved the crane, picking up a tiger plushy, and dropping it in the bucket with 7 seconds to spare. Retrieving the tiger, he placed it in Dean's arms.

Dean blinked a couple of times and looked back at Cas for a moment, goofy smile appearing on his face at the realization of his new companion.

“He’s awesome, Cas. Thank you... Still can’t believe you can do it though! Can you teach me?”

"Sure. It really isn't that big of a talent," Cas grinned, motioning to him to come up closer.

Once he was just beside Cas, Dean had taken into account just how close they were- not wanting to overstep his boundaries, took a minuscule of a step back before leaning forward. “So? What’s your spicy secret?”

"Well, first off before ever even putting in the token you have to know what you want. Look for thick arms or legs to grab onto, or heads like I did with the tiger."

Dean scanned over the plethora of plushies for settling for a bee that was stranded at a corner; signaling towards it with a finger.

“That one. The bee. Its got a pretty chubby middle.”

Cas nodded handing him a token. "Alright then. I'll guide you and you can move the crane."

“Great! So I just... guide the joystick to the little guy?” Dean questions with a token being slot into the machine, its whirring snapping him out of his inquisition.

"Well they put windows on all four sides for a reason. Go to the very back first of all," Cas went to the right of the machine.

Dean directed the claw in response to the older man’s directions, jolting just a bit when he’d felt their fingers brush.

“And uh… what next?”

Cas stared. "Go all the way to your left and keep your hand steady," he said simply, watching the claw.

The man complied and was quick to suck in a breath of anticipation, hoping for the best as he drew the claw further.

Cas nodded in satisfaction. "Back over to the right some... There! Now let it stop swinging and then press drop."

Dean had done as he was told; allowing the claw to steady itself to a perfect degree, mashing the drop button with was located beside him; apologizing to Cas when he’d gotten him in the process. A look a surprise soon etching itself on his face when he’d seen that his attempt was successful.

“Holy.. shit? Holy shit!”

Cas grinned as the bee was dropped in the bucket. "Good job Dean!" he said, grinning widely.

Retrieving the stuffed bee from the bucket, Dean handed the prize over to Cas who he insisted take it while squeezing his own tiger. ”Take it. You got me one. Might as well get you one. Almost as cute as you too.”

Cas bit his lip and looked at Dean. "Are you sure, this is your first win. You should keep it..."

“Cas. Seriously. I WANT to give this to you. It would make me the happiest guy alive if you kept it as a souvenir of our first date.”

Cas took the bee, blushing a bright scarlet. "Alright... I can settle on that," he agreed, eyes not meeting Dean's in embarresment.

“Hey. Come on. Look at me,” Dean caught Cas’ chin between his index and thumb, eyes casting upwards in search of a distraction. “I see the old photo booth still active... wanna go check it out and pull some weird faces? It always used to crack me and Sammy up as kids.”

Cas smiled at him softly and nodded. "That sounds good," he said as he tucked the bee safely away and picked up token baggy. He headed to where Dean had suggested.

“Hell yeah! Time to make some terrible memories!” Dean joked, although knowing it was quite the opposite. He’d probably cherish these photos and never really admit it.

“There are six snaps in total so we need a game plan.”

"I have no idea on what to do. Do you?" he raised an eyebrow at the taller man, unable to help, but stare for a split moment.

Dean stared back for a moment before tearing his focus from Cas and to the booth they were currently within, shifting in the cramped spot until he was bumping shoulders with the other man.

“Maybe just some uh.. silly faces? Sounds kind of lame but.. it would be really funny to see what we both come up with.”

Nodding in agreement, he moved closer to his side as to give Dean more room. "That'll work, but I'm afraid if this booth gets anymore smaller, than one of us will be giving the other a lap dance."

“That’s not exactly something I mind, but still might be a tad bit inappropriate on the first date, don’t you think?” Dean snickered and brought his arm upwards as to haul Cas in once more, saddened that he scooted over just seconds ago.

“Anyways, I don’t mind the proximity. As long as you’re not uncomfortable.”

"Not at all," he grinned with a laugh. He felt like he was a teenage girl with a freaking crush. What was happening to him? Looking back at Dean, he decided he didn't care.

“That’s good to hear. I like being close to you.” Dean murmurs breathily with only a couple of inches dividing them, hand taking Cas’ own and giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Now. Shall we?” the man gestured to the screen which had now been asking for a token.

Cas placed a token in with a grin and waited for the short countdown to begin. He never got to do things like this anymore, so he really enjoyed it.

For the first picture, there was a mutual decision to stick out their tongues, Dean almost breaking pose because of how cute the other male looked.

“Pbft…”

"Well that one failed huh?" Cas said, slightly disappointed. He had to find some funny pose that Dean wouldn't mimic

“Yeah, yeah… let’s just... try doing this one unplanned. Random pose! Go!”

Cas was surprised at that, his face coming out more scary than funny. He looks down in shame at the sight.

Aw… Cas. Don’t look bummed out. I look like more of an idiot than anything there too,” Dean nudges the man’s shoulder softly, tugging him in closer by the side; lips pressing a feather-light kiss to his cheek. “Come on... let me make you smile for this one.”

Cas nodded in agreement, a small smile spreading across his face. At the very last second of the countdown, he passed a light kiss to Dean's jaw, still smiling.

The next shot was taken, fourth one he believed, Dean still rubbing at the spot where those lips of Cas’ has grazed only seconds ago; cheeks an almost too noticeable shade of pink by the time he tried to compose himself for the picture.

“C- Cas! Warn a guy next time!”

Cas bit his lip. "I won't do it again if you don't wish me to Dean," he said softly, grinning on the inside.

“Oh no! That wouldn’t be fair…” Dean spoke these words with a hint of mischief, awaiting the next countdown to occur before making his move.

“…C’mere!”

In a swift motion, Dean had caught the older man by his wrists, initiating a messy clash of mouths, holding it for a moment until they’d known the picture had been taken.

Cas, caught off guard, froze before relaxing into Dean's kiss, lingering there for a few seconds longer, even though he knew the picture had been taken. He finally pulled away, staring into Dean's eyes.

With an equally as dazed expression, Dean found himself sinking back in for another kiss, their mouths remaining closed this time around besides the occasional intake of breath from ether Cas or himself.

Dean was almost positive that his brain had short circuited somewhere between the fifth picture, their noses bumping almost amorously with another. Only then realizing that they had one final opportunity left.

“O- Oh... uh… Got ahead of myself there… we have... one more try. You wanna... pick the pose this time?”

Cas' eyes couldn't leave Dean. "No. You pick," he said quietly, his voice nearly failing him. He tore his eyes from Dean, laying his head gently on the taller man's shoulder, completely and utterly content with being this close.

Dean had felt what could only be described as giddy when the warm weight had rested on him, finding himself nosing into the mop of dark hair that begged to be combed through with fingers; hands meeting shyly under the seats that had barely contained them both. “Mm… this is... this is nice.”

Cas nodded and sighed deeply, the last photo, taking itself. "It really is," he agreed softly. "Thank you for today so far Dean. It has been amazing."

“Thank you for agreeing to come. I’m glad you’re here, Castiel,” Dean used Cas’ full name to express his gratitude further, angling downwards to grant him a final kiss to his temples, nudging him softly in a signal to stand; though both of them may have preferred staying there for a while longer.

“Let’s go collect those pictures, yeah?”

"Of course Dean. I wouldn't trade it for the world. Let's get our photos," he agreed, standing after Dean exited, knowing there was not enough room with them both standing.

Once they’d both gotten out, Dean ushered them to the little station which dispensed their strips, two copies made for them both to take home later on.

It was... odd to see himself so happy in the photos, especially since he’d only suggested them as a joke. But here it was in all its glory, just like those rip-off romance movies that Dean had rather die than resemble.

“These are stellar.. We both look like doofuses in the first two, but… stellar.”

Cas took his copy with a smile and pecked Dean on the cheek once more. "Yes, you do look like a doofus, but you're my doofus."

Dean keeps Cas in his spot with an arm cupped at his hip, drawing him in for a shower of kisses aimed at his nose, cheeks and stubbled jaw. “Ah man... you’re such a sap.”

 

He then skims his lips closer to the shell of Cas’ ear, blowing a hot gust of air over the taut skin as he added, “It’s a pretty good thing I enjoy sweets.”

Cas blushed. "If you weren't looking for a sappy romantic, you're looking in the wrong place," he shrugged, yet leaned into Dean even more.

“Oh I wouldn’t worry. Once you get to know me… Sam says I’m helplessly clingy and ... soft? Which is not an impressive trait of mine but.. it’s there,” Dean releases his hold on Cas’ waist, gliding his hands downwards in order to taunt him just a bit’ fingertips digging softly into the flesh of the man’s clothed thighs.

“We should start emptying these coins soon, wouldn’t want to put them to waste.”

Cas nodded. "Soft can be a good thing ya know," his lips barely met Dean's. He felt Dean's hands slide down his thighs and smiled. "I agree though. We have an entire arcade. Might as well take advantage of it."

Dean smiled brightly at Cas’ enthusiasm whilst intertwining their fingers together on the way to the next game, giving them a gentle squeeze out of sheer anticipation. “Man! I thought I’d never lay hands on this again!” The man practically had stars in his eyes as they approached an air hockey set up.

"Up for a challenge?" Cas said excitedly. He wasn't sure if he wanted to play the game as much as he just wanted to see Dean's smile remained. It was so beautiful on him.

“Oh! You’re on!” Dean accepted instantly upon hearing the proposal, slipping away from the older one’s body only to regret losing the warmth. “After this I’m expecting some victory hugs for both of us, you’re really warm and I can’t bear to lose that heat.”

Cas choked, but laughed. "Alright then. Victory hugs it is Dean," he said as both slipped the two required tokens into the slot, pucks being dropped out and air turning on.

“Ready to get creamed?” Dean spat playfully as he lifted his sleeves up to his bicep, requiring the room for such an intense game; intensity already evident with how tight his grip on the striker.

"Maybe. Depends. What type of cream are we talking about?" he waggled his eyebrows mischievously and then hit the puck violently towards Dean.

Caught in a stupor of both sudden amusement and embarrassment, Dean had nearly allowed the puck to slip his clutches, missing it by just an inch.

“Fuck you! T- That was cheating!”

Dean retaliated by striking the puck just as hard in direction of the man, making sure he’d sent it in the opposite way Cas had currently been guarding.

"Mhmm... No. I don't think so," he grinned, barely able to block the puck, shooting it back.

Dean gave the other an incredulous look of dissatisfaction, pounding the puck back and forth until he’d felt his arm strain- continuing on even through the trials.

The puck went back and forth between the two men, the competition heating up even more.

Once the score had been evened out, the timer on the front of the long machine had been nearing an end; only twenty seconds left of their game. Dean was a panting mess already, not really the most active meaning his stamina was low for things that required much movement and agility, and the formal button up and tie were really riding up on him.

“Hmph... Alright.. tie breaker.. fifteen seconds!”

Cas looked determined. He hit the puck towards Dean, it going behind the goal and mumbled a profanity.

Dean had grinned cheekily at the error, taking this chance to look up at his date and toss a brief wink his way, wetting his lips in the process as well; trying to tempt him further as he steadied the puck during the final five seconds.

“Come on... Come on…”

Cas glared at Dean. "Fuck!" he said as the puck got in his goal. Sighing, he hung his head.

“Woohoo!” cheered the younger man in elation, clapping a hand on his shoulder in self-congratulation before noting the now silent Castiel.

“Hey... just because I won doesn’t mean you don’t win either. C’mere,” Dean waved out to his outstretched hands, arms widening for him to curl into.

Cas smiled softly and hugged him tightly. "Good job Dean. I nearly had you there," he congratulated Dean happily.

“You sure as hell did, those arms of yours are all strength. Might had to challenge you to a rematch later on with no timer,” Dean chuckles lowly, leaning forward to rest his chin on Cas’ shoulder.

Arms tightening around Dean, he was pleased with the match. He loved hearing that rumbling laugh from Dean. He could live for that laugh any day.

“Easy there, Tiger. You’re gonna kill me before we even get some lunch,” Dean states with a raspy laughter, cradling the man’s jaw before swiping in to steal a touch of their lips, the action gentle and light hearted.

Smiling against those lips, that might very been just a tad bit to soft, Cas loosened his grip on Dean. "Well I don't know about you, but I certainly don't want that to happen," he grinned.


End file.
